Their Destiny
by Anguirus111
Summary: A group of lunatics must come together to save the universe.
1. The insanity begins

Author's Note: Some characters appearing in this story weren't in SSBM although I wish that they were.

            Hyrule: Large explosions rocked Princess Zelda's castle.  Link ran atop the castle trying to increase the moral of the archers behind the battlements.  However, support was grim after three months of constant defeat.  The enemy used unspeakable weapons and showed no mercy to anyone.  The Hyrulians who had been captured were escorted to slave labor camps driven by metal beings (the droids from the first Star Wars film).  The beating let up and a large reptilian creature who had called himself 'Bowser' emerged from an A.P.C. (the tank in Aliens) that had driven to the front line.  Bowser walked in front of the rows of M1-A1 Abrams and AAT's.  On Bowser's head was a baseball cap that read 'Go ahead, make my day', one day Link taunted him by reading it and asking what it meant only to have Bowser respond 'Many have tried, all have failed!'  Bowser grabbed a megaphone and spoke into it causing it to screech, which caused the Hyrulian archers to laugh at him.  Bowser scowled and turned down the sound before activating it again.

            "This is your last chance!  Surrender!" yelled Bowser.  Link was about to respond when Zelda appeared.  Zelda was extremely weak and feeble after using her powers to repulse a wave of bomber aircraft that had attacked the inner square three days ago.

            "We will never surrender!" said Zelda defiantly.

            "I warned you," said Bowser shrugging.  Not really caring he said to a nearby robot. 

"Sergeant, resume fire!"

            "Roger.  Roger.  Open fire," said the droid.  The tanks resumed firing on the castle.  Zelda closed here eyes and started chanting to herself.  Bowser, on the ground, was watching Zelda through a pair of binoculars with the price tag still on them.

            "What's she up to?" asked Bowser to himself.

            "She's muttering," said a nearby droid unaware of Bowser's rhetorical question.

            "I didn't ask for your opinion tinhead," said Bowser.

            "Sorry..," began the droid, but Bowser smashed his hand through it and short circuited it.  Bowser didn't get the chance to enjoy his work because the ground opened up and swallowed the tanks, droids, and Bowser.

            The castle: The archers cheered as the enemy force was swallowed up.  Zelda stumbled and Link helped her stand up.

            "Help me to my chambers," said Zelda.

            "Captain, take over until I get back, let me know the instant you see anything," said Link to a nearby person who nodded and headed off.  Link helped Zelda to her chambers and she sat down in front of a large black book.

            "I've been reading through this old magic book, and I believe that I can use the triforce to help us," she said.  Link stood behind her.

            "You shouldn't have been reading, you should have been resting.  We don't need to worry about help, we've held them off this long, soon they'll give up," said Link.  Zelda faced him.

            "We've both know that's not true.  We're losing out there.  You and I both know it.  Link, I can't keep holding them off.  Soon they'll take over the castle just like they took over Malon Ranch and then we won't have anywhere to go after that," said Zelda.

            "We can head for the mountains and use guerilla tactics to defeat them," said Link.

            "What would that accomplish?  That would take years and by then our home will have completely been destroyed.  No Link, such ideas are foolish.  We need help, we need reinforcements and the triforce is the only way to get them," said Zelda.

            "Don't use magic, we can go find them," said Link.

            "These reinforcements I seek are not of this world, not of this universe," she responded.

            "What do you mean?" asked Link.

            "Those forces out there, don't come from our world, they have never existed before, and they shouldn't exist at all.  When you went to retrieve Epona, you traveled to a world none of us had been to or heard of.  You traveled to a parallel dimension. Somehow, someone has managed to discover a way to bring things into our universe for the sake of conquering our planet.  Bowser and those machines that were just outside are examples of this.  I intend to use the triforce to bring reinforcements to help us fight these outside invaders," said Zelda.  Link backed off.

            "Fine, do what you must, I've got to return to my post and organize our defenses.  I wish you luck Zelda, but I don't have much faith in this plan of yours," said Link leaving.  Zelda returned to her book and held up the triforce and started channeling here energy into it to bring forth help.

Hyperspace: The Outrider flew through the blue tunnel towards it inevitable destination.

            "It feels good to have finally done some damage to the Empire and Xizor," said Dash Rendar.

            "What good is it if no-one can honor you for it?" asked his droid companion Leebo.

            "I believe that the negative effects would have outweighed the positive effects if I'd openly survived.  I'd be in league with the rebels and I'd have Xizor's agents after me trying to kill me, it's much better this way," said Dash.  Leebo was about to respond when the whole ship rocked.

            "What the…," said Dash.  The blue of hyperspace had turned into a strange yellow color.

            "What's going on!  If an interdictor was pulling us out of hyperspace, it wouldn't appear like this," said Dash.  Leebo was reading over some instrument panels.

            "Sir, we've been flung out of hyperspace," said Leebo.

            "How?  We're still flying forward and I don't see any stars," said Dash.  The ship continued to rock and large bolts of light started hitting the ship.

            "I don't know sir," said Leebo.  Suddenly a large brightness overcame them.

            "Hang on!" said Dash and the Outrider was gone.

Hyrule: If the forces of evil had not captured anyone, they would have heard a large explosion and a beam of energy strike the sky and spew out a strange flying object.  The object activated some type of brake and large legs appeared out of the bottom of it and the object settled down on the edge of a small patch of trees in a large field.

Outrider: "What the hell happened?" demanded Dash.  He looked out the front of the cockpit and saw a large field.

"Unknown sir.  You passed out and immediately afterwards, land appeared out of nowhere.  I landed the ship and you woke up.  Very strange," admitted Leebo.

"You're telling me.  Looks like the air's breathable, let's take a look outside," said Dash.

"Activating landing ramp," said Leebo.  The two of them ventured outside to take a look around.

12,000 ft. above the Outrider, another stream of light was seen and a smaller explosion occurred and spewed out a pink object, which plummeted towards the planets surface.

"Aaaaah!" yelled Kirby.  A moment earlier Kirby had been looking for some grub and now he was free falling.  He glanced around at his situation and stopped yelling.

'Well I guess this is it.  Somehow I expected something more complicated, but at least this makes my obituary that much shorter.  Oh well, there's one thing left to do," said Kirby.  Kirby burped up a typewriter and a piece of paper and started typing his memoirs and will.

"I leave everything to me and my life's story is about sucking things into my mouth and absorbing their powers.  Well that was easy," said Kirby.  He swallowed the typewriter and tucked the single sheet under his arm as he continued to fall.

"At least I'll leave a handsome corpse behind.  Of course, that's assuming some one doesn't confuse my body for a piece of gum and tries to eat me," said Kirby.  He looked around and saw the ground in the distance.  He waited for a couple of minutes and then burped up some rocks.

"I hope someone's out there.  The least I want to do is die alone," said Kirby.  He chucked the rocks and then went to work emptying out the rest of his endless stomach.

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped my stomach's spring cleaning last year," he said.  Kirby burped up everything from a baseball to a grand piano and booted them off into the distance.  He finally looked down and saw a metal object below.

"That's odd," said Kirby and then the ground caught up with him and there was darkness.

Outrider: Dash and Leebo were checking part of the rear landing gear for damage so they didn't notice the object fall from the sky and hit the ground in front of the ship.  They did notice the quaking that was caused as a result of the object's impact.

"A quake?" asked Dash to Leebo.

"Unlikely.  I think it may have been a tremor," said Leebo.

"If this place is geologically unstable, we're not safe here.  We'd better go check the sensors for quakes," said Dash.  As they went around the ship, they noticed an impact crater and smoke coming out of it.

"Then again, maybe not," said Dash.  Dash and Leebo ran over to the crater and saw a slightly singed large white puffball with feet.

"What is it?" asked Dash.

"Some type of life-form," responded Leebo.  The two of them pulled it out of the crater and laid it on the ground.  Dash noticed a piece of paper tucked under its arm and pulled it out.

"The will of Kirby, I guess that's its name," he said.  Leebo loomed over the body.

"I think it's dead," said Leebo.  Suddenly one of Kirby's arms moved and slapped the droid across the face.

"I'm not dead you nincompoop!" yelled Kirby.  Kirby sat up and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

"That's gonna leave a mark, or at least a hangover," said Kirby.  He stood up, but only managed to wobble around.

"How did you get here?" asked Dash.

"I don't know, one minute I'm looking for food, the next I'm up in the sky in free fall," said Kirby.  Dash was considering this when a grand piano slammed down next to him.  Dash jumped and Leebo ran for the ship.

"Odd weather we're having.  Whoops!  Heh, heh.  That would be mine," laughed Kirby.  Dozens of other things started falling from the sky also.  Kirby pulled out a pair of professor glasses.

"This seems to violate the law of gravity, we'd better vacate the area," said Kirby.  Dash had already bolted for the Outrider and Leebo was starting it up.  Kirby dashed up the ramp and the ship took off leaving the odd rainstorm behind.  Kirby waddled up to the cockpit and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what brings you here?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know.  One second we're in hyperspace the next we're here," responded Dash.  A nearby console started beeping and Leebo looked at it.

"Sir, we're picking up a life-form," said Leebo.  Through the cockpit they could see a lone dinosaur like creature wandering aimlessly.

"Set us down, maybe it knows what's going on," said Dash.  The creature watched the Outrider land with mild interest and scampered up to the lowering boarding ramp.

"What are you doing?" asked Dash.

"Dunno.  Lost," responded the creature.

"Do you have a name?" asked Leebo.

"Yoshi!" responded the creature happily.

"I see.  Yoshi, how did you get here?" asked Dash.

"One minute home, next here.  Strange," said Yoshi.

"You worthless beast, you brought us here!  I demand you return me to my home!" demanded Yoshi.  The three looked at him incredulously.

"What!" demanded Kirby.  The other three just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well Yoshi, it appears we're in the same boat.  We also got here through unknown means and we're stuck here," said Dash.  The dinosaur contemplated this.

"Oh.  Names?" asked the creature hopefully.  Dash couldn't help but chuckle, there was something likeable about this creature.

"I'm Dash, this is Leebo, and that rude puff ball is Kirby," said Dash.

"Kirby," repeated Yoshi.

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out," said Kirby.  Leebo looked around and saw nothing of note.

"I don't see any reason why we should stay here," he said.  The four unlikely companions boarded the ship and it blasted off.

Zelda's Castle: "The reinforcements are here," said Zelda to Link at the edge of the main drawbridge.  In the distance, a loud noise was heard and a strange object came rocketing out of the forest towards the drawbridge being accompanied by two strange fighter craft and a large black creature with a shield on its back.  The ground vehicle skidded to halt and hovered a few feet off the ground while the two fighters flew overhead and landed in the main square.  The two occupants rushed out and joined the two occupants of the hovering vehicle and the large creature that stood next to it.

"What's going on here?  I demand a full explanation," said Captain Falcon.

"Yeah," responded Falco Lombardi.  Zelda held up her hand.

"Please, come inside.  I'll tell you everything," she said.  The five creatures walked into courtyard while some soldiers pushed the large hovering vehicle inside.  Zelda looked out onto the plains and saw nothing.

"Something wrong?" asked Link.

"There should have been more," said Zelda.  Link grinned at her.

"Hey, not everything works perfectly.  At least we've got some help," said Link.

"True, but still I could've sworn there were more," said Zelda hesitantly.

"Whatever, we've got to get this drawbridge up before more enemy forces show up," said Link.  Link and Zelda entered the castle and the drawbridge rose up, sealing the in.

Kokiri Forest: The Outrider was weaving from side to side as dozens of explosions occurred around them.

"What the hell is going on!" demanded Dash in the cockpit.

"We're under attack by ground forces.  I think they're using concussion mortar shells," said Leebo.

"How is that possible, we've seen no examples of advanced technology here, not the least of which came from where we come from," said Dash.

"Unknown," responded Leebo.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled Kirby hysterically.

"Shut up!" yelled Dash.  Yoshi merely sat patiently and watched the ensuing scene unfold before him.  Outside, the barrage started to lessen.

"We're alive," said Kirby.  Suddenly a large explosion hit the back of the ship and smoke started pouring out.

"Well, we're screwed!" yelled Kirby.  Dash was reading the damage display panel.

"The armor and shields protected us from the brunt of the attack, but we're still going to go down," said Dash.

"Just my luck to die on an alien world," said Kirby.

"At least you don't have to write another obituary," laughed Dash grinning.

"Shut up!" responded Kirby.

"What are we going to do Leebo?" asked Dash.

"I don't know," responded the droid.  Yoshi stood up.

"Lake, safe," said the saurian.  Dash looked at him.

"Leebo, are you picking up a lake nearby?" asked Dash.  Leebo glanced at a couple of panels.

"Yes, there's one directly to the left of us," said Leebo.  Dash did his best to turn the ship in that direction.  Kirby glanced at the panels.

"How can you read this stuff?  All I see are gizmos and doo-dads," said Kirby.

"Doo-dad?  Is that a technical term you use," said Leebo.  Kirby merely growled in anger.

"There's the lake," said Dash.  The Outrider cleared a row of tall trees and the lake appeared before them.

"We can't hit that lake in the ship, we'd die instantly!" said Leebo trying to imitate yelling.  Dash hit the cruise control and the landing ramp button.

"Then I guess we've got to bail out," said Dash.  The four of them headed for the ramp, which was fully descended.

"A fall at this rate would kill you," said Leebo.  Kirby faced them.

"Parting is such a sweet, sweet sorrow," he said "I bid thee farewell.  It's everyone for themselves.  Catch you on the flip side.  Geronimooo!"  Kirby leaped out of the landing ramp, sucked in a lot of air, puffed himself up, and floated away.

"Jerk!  Now what are we going to do?" asked Dash.  Yoshi swallowed up Leebo and spit out an egg towards the water.

"Where's Leebo!" demanded Dash.

"In egg," said Yoshi.  Dash watched the egg hit the water and stay intact.

"Egg, safe," said Yoshi turning towards Dash.

"Okay," said Dash hesitantly.  Dash closed his eyes and a second later he was in an egg hurtling towards the surface of the water.  In the ship, Yoshi hit the retract boarding ramp button, turned himself into an egg, and rolled out before the ramp closed.

The Lake: Three identical eggs slammed into the waters surface, briefly went under, and surfaced again.  Dash shot out the top of his egg with his blaster and watched the Outrider, trailing smoke, slam into a nearby section of forest.  Leebo popped the top of his egg as well and looked out at the lake.

"Interesting," he said.  Yoshi's egg drifted towards them with Yoshi watching them.

"I gotta hand it to you Yoshi, these eggs were an idea of pure genius.  Now where's Kirby," asked Dash.  Dash looked around and saw Kirby gliding to the shore.

"Come on," said Dash.  He moved his hands in the water and pushed his egg towards shore.  A few minutes later they landed on shore with Kirby watching them.

"You're alive, that's good," said Kirby.

"No thanks to you.  If it wasn't for Yoshi, we might be dead," said Dash.

"Yeah.  Yeah.  I would've helped, but a weight burden of any of you would have sent me plummeting to the surface of the water as well.  Talk about a belly flop to the nth degree," said Kirby.  Dash and Leebo both pulled out their blasters.

"Hey, violence isn't a mean to stop anything.  Don't shoot me!" yelled Kirby cowering.  Dash gave him a weird look.

"We're not going to shoot you.  We're going to find the Outrider.  Leebo, is your link to its homing beacon secure?" asked Dash.

"Yes.  The ship is that way," said Leebo trudging off into the forest followed by the rest of them.

The Forest: The crunching and grinding of metal from the Outrider's crash landing had wrenched Mewtwo from his slumber.  Mewtwo was about to lash out in anger when he noticed that these were not the same woods that he had fallen asleep in.  Mewtwo's cloned Pokemon were nowhere to be seen, even Mew wasn't there.  Mewtwo could tell that he had somehow gone somewhere else that wasn't part of Kanto or Johto, maybe not even of his world.  Mewtwo contemplated this when he noticed the strange object lodged in the ground near him.  Mewtwo was about to investigate it, when he saw several creatures approach.  Mewtwo hid behind a tree and listened in on their conversation.

"At least the reactor didn't blow," said Dash looking over the ship.  Leebo hit a button on a control pad, and a loud groaning was heard.  The ship rose up on its landing gear and stood there.  Leebo went inside for a few minutes and came out.

"This ship won't be taking off anytime soon," he said.  Leebo leaned over and whispered something to Dash who nodded his head.  Kirby kicked one of the landing legs.

"This rust bucket is a piece of crap.  I've seen ants move faster than this thing," said Kirby.  Dash started creeping over to a large tree.

"What are you doing?  Stalking trees?" asked Kirby.  Mewtwo leaped out from behind the tree when he heard this and held a ball of charge up energy in his paw.

"Don't move.  We mean you know harm," said Dash pointing his blaster at the creature.

"How do I know that?" asked Mewtwo.  Dash lowered his blaster.

"We won't give you trouble unless you bring it yourself," he said.  Mewtwo thought about this.

"You're crazy," said Kirby.  The energy ball above Mewtwo's hand dissipated and he let the arm fall.

"I'm Mewtwo," said the creature.

"Dash Rendar.  Are you a native of this planet?" he asked.

"I don't think so.  Are you?" asked Mewtwo.

"Nope.  It seems we've all been dragged here to this world by some unforeseen force and we're stuck here," said Dash.  Kirby raised up his hand.

"What?" asked Dash.

"When I was floating up above, I noticed what appeared to be a building/castle of some sort in that direction," said Kirby pointing his hand out.

"You serious?" asked Leebo.

"He serious," said Yoshi.

"Who are these creatures?" asked Mewtwo.

"That's Yoshi, Kirby, and Leebo.  Look, let's obtain some heavy weaponry from the Outrider and head off towards this 'building'.  Leebo, set the auto defense system on," said Dash heading for the ship.  Fifteen minutes later the five of them headed off.

Zelda's Castle: Zelda had finished explaining the situation to the five creatures at the table, Captain Falcon, Mario, Fox, Falco, and BlackWargreymon, the situation and they were currently in the lowest part of the castle discussing it.

"How did they take it?" asked Link.

"Surprisingly well.  Still though, I've just got this feeling that there were supposed to be more," said Zelda.  A captain ran up to Link.

"Sir, we've sighted eight creatures who have just emerged from the woods of Kokiri Forest," said the Captain.  Link hurried up to the battlements and indeed saw eight creatures.

The ground: Along the way to the castle, the five members had discovered a gorilla named Donkey Kong, a dog named Lupus who could talk via a voice simulator (yes I know he couldn't do that in the game), and a little boy named Ness.  They saw the castle in the background.

"I told you it was here," said Kirby.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dash.  A bunch of them handed money over to Leebo.

"What's this?" asked Kirby.

"We held a secret betting pool as to whether or not this castle really existed.  Leebo took the risk and said that it would be here while the rest of us bet against you," said Dash.  Kirby groaned.  The eight of them were two thirds of the way to the castle when a large explosion occurred right next to them.

"What the…?" asked Kirby.  Laser blasts and cannon shells emerged as a dozen tanks came pouring out of nearby hole in the ground.  A nearby explosion revealed dozens of battle droids.  The droids and tanks began to open fire on the castle and the group.

Zelda's Castle: "So much for them," said Link as he saw the tanks emerge.

"Link, open the drawbridge.  Those are the other reinforcements," said Zelda.

"This isn't such a good idea, but if you insist," said Link running off to the drawbridge control.

The ground: "We're under heavy fire," said D.K. running with the group.

"I hadn't noticed," said Dash.

"Scatter.  We'll be harder targets," said Leebo.

"Don't forget to attack the enemy," said Dash.  The eight of them split off in different directions.  Dash grabbed his two blasters and started firing at the battle droids and vaporizing some of them.  D.K. slammed his hands down of the ground and managed to take out of the tanks with an earth tremor.  The AAT's however, floated above the ground and were impervious to his attack.  Kirby sucked up one of the large AAT's and spit it out onto the ground, blowing out its power relays causing it to die.  Yoshi slapped his tongue onto one of the AAT's and managed to twist into a tank and two battle droids causing them to blow up.  Lupus started firing out a shower of rockets at the enemy tanks.  However, there were just too many tanks to deal with since more had come pouring out of the ground.  Finally, Bowser emerged and calmly ordered the tanks into a type of formation.

"Bowser!" yelled Yoshi.  Bowser looked around for the voice and saw Yoshi.

"You!  How did you get here!" he yelled.  Bowser took out a blaster cannon and started firing at Yoshi.  Yoshi spit out eggs and managed to take out the shots until Bowser's cannon was dry.  Yoshi started laughing.  In the background, the drawbridge lowered to the ground and Link ran out with a few archers.

"Get in!" he yelled.  The eight of them ran across the drawbridge and into the castle while Link and his archers provided some cover.  Ness lit the ground on fire with his PK Fire and then scampered after them.  They barely managed to get the drawbridge up before the tanks began pounding on them again.  However, Bowser recalled them and the tanks drove away.  The eight members stood there, short of breath after that brief but intense battle.  Two people walked up to them.

"I'm Sheik and I would like to welcome you to Hyrule," said Sheik.

"Umm, hi.  I'm Dash Rendar and this is my ragtag group of characters.  That's Donkey Kong, Lupus, Yoshi, Leebo, Kirby, Mewtwo, and that little boy is Ness.  Are you indigenous to this world, because I'm not and neither are my friends and I was curious if you knew how we got here," said Dash.

"Come, let me explain everything to you," said Sheik.

Many miles away: "Bowser, why have you returned?" asked Ganondorf.

"We have a problem.  I recently met up with an old acquaintance and he had friends who managed to destroy some of our tanks," said Bowser.

"This is an unexpected event.  The Princess should never have brought them into this.  We must accelerate our plans.  I want our secret project operational by the end of this week," said a shadowed character.

"Is that wise?" asked Bowser.

"We've got no choice.  It's either or us or them, and I intend to make it be us.  Nothing can stop us now," said the shadow who started laughing out loud (and no, it isn't Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine/Senator Palpatine/any dark lord of the sith).


	2. From banquets to battles

            Zelda's Castle, a large banquet hall: Sheik entered the room followed by Link, Dash Rendar, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Lupus, Mewtwo, Ness, Leebo, and Yoshi.  They each grabbed an empty seat and sat down beside the occupants who had arrived earlier.

            "I'll have to backtrack to bring our new arrivals up to date," said Link.  A chorus of groans was heard and the earlier arrivals glared at the new arrivals.

            "Don't blame me!  It wasn't my fault!" exclaimed Kirby.

            "We would've been here sooner if our ship wasn't knocked out of the sky," explained Dash.

            "Ship?" inquired Link.

            "Yeah.  In the chaos I forgot about it.  If you could spare a moderately large team and a cart, Leebo could lead you to it," said Dash.  Link contemplated the risks involved and then made up his mind.

            "Alright, I can spare a team but not a lot.  How many do you need?" asked Link.  Dash named a figure.  Link visibly cringed.

            "Yikes!  But, I guess its worth it," said Link.  Link motioned to Leebo to accompany him and the two left the room.

            "Anyway, here's what's up.  I've brought you here for the intent purpose of whipping out our enemies," said Sheik.  Capt. Falcon visibly cleared his throat.

            "Excuse me, but I mentioned this earlier.  This wasn't in my F-Zero X contract agreement.  If I could have use of your phone or com-system, I'd like to contact my union," said Capt. Falcon.

            "That won't be possible.  Phones don't exist here.  You aren't on you home planet anymore.  You're in Hyrule and none of you are from this universe.  I've brought you here from other realms of existence into ours because our enemies are from you realms," said Sheik.

            "Yeah.  I get it," said Kirby obviously lying.

            "In other news, I can't force you to help us, but you won't return home until this situation has resolved itself," said Sheik.

            "So we could wind up being here for the rest of our lives," said Dash.

            "No.  Since you aren't from our universe, you can't age.  When you are returned to your universe, you will be returned at the exact instant you left so no time will have passed," said Sheik.  Link re-entered the room.

            "Oh," said Donkey Kong.

            "I'll leave you to discuss this among yourselves," said Sheik.  As she left the room, her magic faded and she turned into Zelda again.  A few gasps were heard as she hurried from the room with Link.

            "Yikes!" said Fox.

            "Okay, I say we all discuss this as a group," said Dash.

            "Screw that!" said Kirby.  Kirby burped up a burlap bag and started wandering around putting over golden cup, goblet, plate, and silverware he could find into the bag.  Yoshi looked at the food on the table and began eating the chair he was sitting in.  Lupus ran over to the open window, got up on his hind legs and started barking at all the birds that flew by.  Falco and Capt. Falcon merely began stalking back and forth grumbling to themselves.  Ness pulled out his yo-yo and began playing with it.  BlackWargreymon and Mewtwo started discussing the situation among themselves.   Dash sighed and contemplated what to do when Donkey Kong, Mario, and Fox sat next to him.

            "At least we can decide what to do," said Fox.  The four of them began talking about the situation.

            "I don't believe this is happening," said Mario.

            "How do you think we feel?" asked Fox.

            "Look, when they get back, the first thing we should do is ask for tactical information.  I want to know what we're up against before I make any decisions as to whether or not I help them," said Donkey Kong.

            "We know we're facing tanks, droids, and something called 'Bowser'.  At least I think that's what Yoshi called him," said Dash.

            "I took a few readings of the inner courtyard, the damage in there was caused by an aerial attack.  However, who attacked them is beyond me," said Fox.  A white blob appeared.

            "Excuse me," said Kirby dragging an almost full bag of gold behind him.  Kirby quickly scooped up their dishes and emptied them into his bag.

            "I can't believe you're openly stealing from them," said Dash.

            "It's not like you're going to stop me," said Kirby.  Dash was about to reply otherwise when he realized that was the truth.  Dash watched Kirby look around, notice something, and then walk over to Lupus.  Kirby briefly talked to Lupus about something and then got an affirmative bark.  Dash turned back to the conversation.

            "I hate to be the spoil sport, but all we have are two Arwings, your ship, and Capt. Falcon's racer to face the enemies with.  I hate to count out what the Hyrulians have to offer, but arrows and spears are no match for blasters and cannon shells," said Fox.

            "True," said Donkey Kong.  Everyone looked around in desperation at the creatures assembled there.  Capt. Falcon and Falco had begun using the bricks for target practice while everyone else was just doing their own thing.

            "Aaaah!  Look out below!" yelled a voice.  Everyone looked up to see the chandelier that had been hanging from the ceiling crash on the table splintering glass everywhere.   A moment later Kirby hit the table with a gut wrenching thud and bounce off onto the floor.

            "Oooh.  Ouch," groaned Kirby holding his head in his hands.  Dash walked over and grabbed him.  He pulled Kirby into the air and held him there.

            "You could've killed us!" yelled Dash at him.  BlackWargreymon put his hand on Dash's shoulder.

            "Ease down!  He hasn't killed any of us.  He's done nothing wrong," said BlackWargreymon.  Dash thrust the puffball aside.  Kirby landed on his feet and skidded to a halt.

            "I'm sorry, but my inability to do anything has my patience tested to the end.  Please go into the adjoining room, I'm sure there's more gold in there," said Dash pointing to a corridor that bent around to another room.  Kirby hefted his bag over his shoulder and started out down the corridor.

            "Maybe I will.  Maybe I will," he said.  Kirby entered the adjoining room and saw several torches lit and several cups with ale in them.  Kirby sat down and picked up a cup of ale, not knowing what it was.  Kirby took a sip and instantly spat it out.

            "Yuch," he said.  The ale though, continued its forward momentum, hit a torch, turned into a stream of fire, and lit a hanging piece of upholstery on fire.

            "Uh-oh," said Kirby.  Suddenly the whole room burst into flames.

            "That ain't so good," said Kirby.  Kirby backed up against the wall and carefully slid out of the room dragging the burlap bag behind him.  Kirby ran as fast as he could drag the bag back to the banquet hall.  He stopped in the room, panting and breathing hard.  Everyone looked at him.

            "I've got to go use the restroom.  I ate too much and I've gotta go.  See ya," said Kirby.  Kirby ran out of the room dragging the bag behind him.  A minute after he left, smoke started gushing into the room.

            "Oh no," said Dash.  Flames started pouring in and everyone tried to combat the blaze.  Lupus sprayed some fire retardant, but it only weakened the flames.  Donkey Kong started hitting the ground where the fire was, but when parts of the ceiling started to fall, he stopped.

            "Mewtwo, Blackwargreymon, can you do anything to help?" asked Fox.

            "I'd help, but I'd wind up blowing out a third of the castle," said BlackWarGreymon.  He started spinning to try and stop the fire.

            "I'll try my hyper beam," said Mewtwo.  Mewtwo started drawing in energy, but right before he launched it, Ness ran out of nowhere in panic and collided with Mewtwo.  Mewtwo stumbled backwards and his hyper beam went wide and blew out a large portion of the ceiling.

            "Can you try that again?" asked Falco.

            "I've got to recharge," responded Mewtwo.  All of a sudden, Kirby ran in, opened his mouth, and spewed out a ton of water that doused all of the fire.  As everyone started coughing from the smoke, Kirby said:

            "Who started this fire?"

            "You did numbskull," said Capt. Falcon.

            "No I didn't.  It must have been a terrorist," responded Kirby.  Link and Zelda ran in to see all of the smoke.

            "What happened here?" asked Link.

            "A fire broke out in the other room.  I don't know how, but I've got an idea as to who it was," said Dash.

            "Who?" asked Link.

            "I'll tell you later," said Dash glaring at Kirby.

            "Excuse me, but the silverware and everything was destroyed in the fire," said Kirby, noticeable absent was the burlap bag.  Dash pondered about it when Link said:

            "I came to tell you that your ship has arrived," said Link.

            "Excellent," said Dash.  He ran out of the room accompanied by everyone else.

            Courtyard: "What's the damage?" asked Dash.  Leebo poked his head out of a mess of wiring from the underside of the ship.

            "The repulsorlift drive and engines are shot to hell.  The laser cannons are fine, but the energy transfer units were damaged.  The landing gear is fine structurally, but some of the hull plates have been damaged.  Also, the shields are offline but can be fixed.  I find it a miracle that the reactor still works at all," said Leebo.

            "Any chance of a jury-rig?" asked Dash.

            "Is Kirby the skinniest thing you've ever seen?" responded Leebo.

            "Arrggh!" said Kirby.

            "Could we cannibalize the Arwings for parts?" asked Fox.

            "You're not taking apart my ship," said Falco crossing his arms.

            "It wouldn't do any good.  If we cannibalize your ships for parts, and some of them don't work, we'd be out of three ships instead of one," said Leebo.  Everyone scanned their minds for an answer to this situation.

            "Tank parts.  Parts tanks," said Yoshi.

            "What's that supposed to mean," said Donkey Kong.  Ness snapped his fingers.

            "I've got it.  Those tanks we encountered looked a lot like your ship.  If those tanks were damaged, they wouldn't just abandon them, they'd repair them.  If you can find their supply depot, you should find enough parts to at least get your ship to partially work," he said.

            "The kids right.  Thanks Yoshi," said Dash.  Yoshi merely shrugged.  Link stepped forward.

            "We have surveillance photos of this depot you're looking for.  The journey won't be easy, it's a three-day journey and you could get caught.  As much as I would love to send all our resources to help you repair your ship, we can't.  You'll have to pick a small team.  The rest of you will have to infiltrate a local prison to rescue some of our people who've been taken prisoner.  That's assuming you've decided to join us," said Link.  Dash sighed.

            "All I know is that D.K., Fox, Mario, I, and Leebo have decided to join you cause.  I don't know about everyone else," said Dash looking at them.

            "Yoshi!" said Yoshi giving them a thumb's up.  Falco groaned.

            "If something happens to Fox, it'll be my head.  I'll join," said Falco.  Mewtwo stepped forward.

            "The independent union of super creatures consisting of BlackWargreymon and I have decided to join your cause," said Mewtwo.  Link nodded his head.

            "It appears I have no choice.  I'm in," said Capt. Falcon.

            "It feels good to try and save the world again.  I can't help but agree," said Ness.  Lupus merely gave an enthusiastic bark.

            "I'm doing this to get home, not to help your cause," said Kirby finally.

            "It looks like we're in business.  Dash, assemble your team while I organize the remaining forces into two teams: one to defend the castle, the other to rescue the prisoners," said Link.  A captain walked up, handed a map to Link who then presented it to Dash.

            "Right.  I pick Leebo, Mewtwo, Yoshi, and…Kirby," said Dash.  Kirby looked up in amazement.

            "Okay.  Ness, D.K., Fox, and Falco, I need you to go rescue our prisoners.  I've already organized an expedition that heads out tomorrow and they'll brief you on what's up.  The rest of you, I want to talk to you about defending the castle," said Link.  The groups split off into different directions.  Dash motioned for everyone to join him in the Outrider.  The entered and sat around a 3-D chessboard.  As Kirby sat down, he touched a button and activated the board.  A monster appeared on the board and snarled at Kirby.

            "Aahh!" yelled Kirby.  Kirby stumbled and fell off the bench.  Everyone else laughed at him.  Kirby growled at them.  The chess character wandered around the board and looked at everyone before Leebo shut it off.  Dash activated another button and a 3-D topographical map appeared.

            "According to the readings the Outrider has taken, flying or not, and the map that Link gave us, the depot is about right here," said Dash.  A red dot appeared on the map in a large forest.

            "Like Link said, this will be a three day walk.  When we get to the depot and 'obtain' our parts, Mewtwo will have to fly them and Leebo back to the ship.  Leebo should be able to fix it within a few hours and come back to get us.  I hope this mission is routine, but nothing on this planet has ever been routine so I doubt it," said Dash.  Everyone merely shrugged their shoulders.

            "Right.  Let's all get a good night sleep and do things on the fly," said Leebo.  Leebo stood up, walked to the middle of the hold, deactivated himself, and fell like a rock onto the ground.

            :Down and out," said Yoshi.  Kirby stood up and walked towards the ramp.

            "I'm going to sleep in a comfy bed," said Kirby.  Kirby walked outside followed by everyone else.  Night had set in and as a Kirby was heading for the main building, a loud screaming noise was heard.  Everyone looked up to see several bright lights plummet to the ground.  Several explosions rocked the ground and one of them blew in close proximity to Kirby who went flying off.  A roar was heard and several different bomber aircraft flew overhead and into the distance.  Dash ran over to Kirby.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.  A charred Kirby stood up.

            "Someone catch the number on that bus that hit me because I've never been better," he said before passing out.  Link ran over to them.

            "Is he alright?" asked Link.

            "He'll be alright.  After all, we can't die on this world anyway," said Dash.  Together they lugged him back to the Outrider.

            Next day: The two teams split up and headed their different ways.  Team 1 headed for the prisons while Team 2 headed for the supply depot.

            Team 1: Fox, Falco, Ness, and D.K. walked along across the meadow in front of the castle headed for Goron Mountain.  Ahead of them was a small team of warriors that they were following.

            "Is this safe to be walking in the daylight?  The enemy could spot us and kill us," said Ness nervously.

            "There's nothing to worry about, we'll be fine," said Fox confidently.

            "We could be captured and we'd have to work until we die," said Ness.

            "That's not going to happen," said Fox.  Falco visibly groaned.

            "Why couldn't we have brought the Arwings?  I say we should've flown in and blown the enemy to pieces and rescued the prisoners and been done with this stupid mission," said Falco.

            "The Arwings would've been spotted miles away and defenses would've been adequately prepared before we got there.  Our ships could've been blown out of the sky and then to quote Kirby 'we'd be screwed!'" said Fox.  D.K. snorted a little and started laughing at Fox's last remark.

            "Laugh it up buddy.  The last monkey we faced was an evil psycho named Andross and Fox gave him the once over," said Falco.

            "I doubt your 'Andross' could hold a banana to the worst creature ever to exist on my world.  The malevolently evil creature that strikes fear in the hearts of monkey's everywhere.  The abomination that is…Cranky Kong," said D.K. chuckling.  Falco turned to Fox.

            "Are you gonna listen to that monkey?" he asked.

            "I'm not a monkey, I'm a gorilla and screw you," said D.K.  Falco yanked out his blaster with amazing speed and pointed it at the spot where the gorilla was.  However, D.K. was gone.

            "Where'd he go?" demanded Falco.  A heavy hand slammed him to the ground.  D.K. loomed over the fallen Falco.

            "You're fast," said Falco.  D.K. shrugged.

            "You wouldn't last a second in my world.  Your blaster and your ship are all that you have going for you.  In my world, the only way to earn frequent flyer miles is by a barrel.  The only form of public transportation is via mine cart or one of Funky Kong's barrel airlines.  Air travel isn't exactly popular, and laser cannons don't exist.  Our weapons aren't even designed for true destruction.  It's hand-to-hand combat where I come from and the battles are extremely fierce.  My movements are extremely faster than yours ever will be because of where I come from.  Like I said, you wouldn't last a minute in Kongo Jungle," said D.K.

            "So why do you lumber around so slowly?" asked Ness.

            "I give my enemies false appearances.  You don't throw everything into the pot and expect to win.  You always have to hid something from your opponents, deception is key to victory," said D.K.  They had just climbed up a group of stairs and looked out at the remains of a village.  Fox picked up a charred sign.

            "Welcome to Kokiri Village," said Fox to the rest of the ground.

            "Some village," said Falco.  Large cannon blasts covered the ground and the only evidence of any buildings being there were mostly just the remains of the foundations.

            "I think we need more backup.  I'll go get Mario, Link, and everyone else," said Ness.  Ness turned around to leave and ran right into the Hyrulian team leader.

            "We should keep moving.  According to rumors, there is a scout outpost here and I don't want them to spot us," said the leader.  The group followed him to the other warriors.  They crept from hulk to hulk advancing through the city.  They suddenly stopped when they saw a small contingency of droids and kremlings sat around a small fire.  Behind them, there was a radio transmitter and some speeder bikes.  A Lambda Class shuttle lay in the background and people were traveling back and forth from a nearby building to the shuttle.  Fox looked at all of this through a pair of binoculars before handing them over to the squad leader.

            "This is not good," said Fox.

            "I say we just charge and take them over," said Falco.

            "That would work, but there's the shuttle that could take off at a moments notice and the fact that there's a sniper on the roof of the building," said Fox.

            "I don't see a sniper," said the squad leader looking through the binoculars.

            "Wait a minute, he'll move.  You'll see a small glint of light off of his blaster," said Fox.  A moment later the squad leader groaned in acknowledgement.

            "We need a plan," said the squad leader sitting down next to the group around a bunch of dirt.  Several lines had been drawn and a fairly accurate map was shown.

            "Who drew this?" asked the squad leader.

            "When you don't have technology, accuracy and a good skill in cartography can do wonders when invading enemy strongholds," said D.K.

            "Our biggest problem is the radio transmitter and the shuttle.  If they inform the prison colony, we're in big trouble," said Fox.

            "The lizard kremlings are no trouble.  I can get rid of them in about five minutes tops," said D.K.

            "We need to storm both the building and the shuttle at the same time," said squad leader. (hereby referred to as Dack)

            "True and for that we'll need a distraction," said Fox.

            "I'll take care of it," said Falco heading off.

            "What about the sniper?" asked Fox after him.  Falco stopped.

            "I believe that I can psychically manipulate his mind long enough for you to complete your mission and dispatch him," said Ness.  Ness went into a deep trance.

            "Go Falco," said Fox.  Falco nodded and left.

            "You're entrusting him with the distraction and you don't even know what it is?" asked Dack incredulously.

            "Nine times out of ten, it's best if you don't know what his plans are," said Fox.  They watched as Falco appeared out of the shadows, leapt onto a speeder bike, and zoomed off followed by the mercenaries on their bikes.  Instantly the whole image before them flickered, and showed a large furry creature board and a speeder bike, zoom off, and was chased by three white troopers on bikes before the image reverted back to Kokiri Village.             

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Dack.  Ness opened one of his eyes.

            "We just tripped a parallel universe and briefly saw into it," said Ness.

            "How?  And did they see us in that universe?" asked Fox.

            "We had a parallel plot line.  An event in this universe was identical to one in that universe and with the thin line separating the dimensions the dimensional gate briefly opened.  I believe that was Dash Rendar's world, or at least one of them.  Now hurry up!  I can't stop this sniper forever," said Ness returning to his trance.  The two units charged the building and the shuttle.  Instantly lasers and arrows started filling the sky as the enemies responded to the outburst.  D.K. leapt forward and hit his hands on the ground causing a massive shockwave to expand outwards and cause a small contingent of troops to fall down.  Fox aimed his blaster and dispatched the guards before they could get up.  The kremlings meanwhile had noticed that they were facing D.K. and took off running.  D.K. brought up his hand and smashed the radio transmitter before following Fox into the building.  Fox burst in and saw dozens of technicians operating various consoles that displayed all of Hyrule and enemy troop placements.

            "Nobody move," said Fox.  D.K. burst in and ran up the stairs to the roof.  D.K. quickly removed the gun from the sniper and threw him off the roof.

            "Ness, let go!" yelled D.K.  Ness instantly lost his trance and watched the sniper hit the ground.  Ness grabbed his bat and yo-yo and entered into the fray.  A whine was heard as the shuttle began to power up.  Ness saw D.K. point to the shuttle when he looked at him.  Ness merely nodded and joined the Hyrulian warriors stuck behind an embankment exchanging shots with the enemy forces.

            "Kid get down," said Dack.  Dack tackled Ness as a large explosion sounded nearby.  The shuttle had opened fire on the ground forces even though it hadn't taken off yet.

            "P.K. fire!' yelled Ness.  The whole ground burst into flame as the troops caught on fire and ran for their lives.  Ness hopped up along with Dack and stormed the shuttle.  The five stormtroopers inside the ship were extremely surprised as a small boy and an adult Hyrulian came flying right at them.  Ness used his yo-yo to tie up two of their blasters and fling them away.  Dack tackled one of them, but the final trooper fired his blaster at Dack striking him in the side.  Ness used his baseball bat to stun the rest of the other troopers, but Dack lay bleeding on the floor of the shuttle.  D.K. raced on board toting the sniper rifle and looked at the carnage.

            "Yikes," he said.

            "Dack!" yelled Ness running over to him.  Dack face was nothing but pure shock.

            "D.K., can you help him?" asked Ness desperately.  D.K. looked him over and then back at Ness.

            "Sorry kid, game over," he said solemnly.

            "Don't worry about kid.  Save the Hyrulians, I'll be with you in spirit," said Dack.  Then his eyes curled up into their sockets and he died.  Ness collapsed over his body crying.  D.K. walked over into the cockpit and glanced through a technical manual.  He quickly shut the ship down and watched as the captured enemy troops were tied together around the fire.  D.K. walked out of the shuttle and out to Fox and Falco, who had returned on the speeder bike after dispatching the other bikers.

            "Bad news, Dack bit the dust.  So, what've we captured?" asked D.K.

            "That's too bad, he was a good warrior for the few minutes that I knew him.  We'll need to appoint a new commander for the troops.  As to what we've captured.  It's essentially a base designed for the location and positioning of troops.  Unfortunately, one of the technicians activated a code and blew out all of the circuit relays.  The whole place is worthless now.  I recommend that we throw all of these people into the shuttle and take it back to Zelda's castle.  This incident at the base was an unforeseen and unplanned for event.  We should try again later," said Fox.  Falco shook his head.

            "Wrong!  This is the perfect opportunity.  We round up all of these prisoners, throw them on board and cart them off to the prison.  Once there, we escort them inside and then start shooting.  The shuttle outside can provide air cover and transportation once we liberate the prisoners," said Falco.

            "Umm," said Fox not sure what to say.

            "Are you insane!  We can't march into a prison that we have no information on.  That would be suicide.  We'd be caught instantly when we had no idea what to do at all as far as the prisoners are concerned.  We don't know what cell they'd go to, how they got their uniforms, who we are, and so forth.  Does anyone else see a problem here?" asked D.K.

            "We can pull all of the information we need from the shuttle.  I say the plan is worth pursuing," said Falco.

            "I hate to say it, but Falco's plan wouldn't be expected by the enemy at this point in the battle.  Let's get the prisoners onto the shuttle and work out some viable excuses as to who we are and why we've brought them," said Fox.  The prisoners were quickly routed onto the shuttle and D.K. prepped it for takeoff.

            "Okay, this should raise the ramp," D.K. said.  He pressed a button and a missile flew out of the shuttle blowing up a section of nearby forest.

            "Whoops, maybe it's this one," he said.  The ramp slammed shut and the engines activated.  D.K. pressed a few more buttons and the shuttle took off with the wings lowering beneath it.  The shuttle zoomed off away from the carnage and destruction headed for the prison colony.


	3. The lunacy continues

The shuttle landed on a hill on top of a forest outside the prison facility.  D.K., Ness, Fox, and Falco exited the ship and walked to a nearby bluff overlooking the facility.

"This place is more fortified than Fort Knox," said Ness looking through some binoculars.

"What's Fort Knox?" asked D.K.

"It's where gold from the entire U.S. is stored," responded Ness.

"What's gold?" asked Fox.

"It's a yellow shiny… oh forget it.  The point is that even if we do get in there, it won't be easy to get out," said Ness.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?" asked D.K.

"I tried to make an analogy," said Ness.

"A what?" asked a Hyrulian soldier who had accompanied them.  Ness turned to him.

"Did you ever go to school and learn English?" asked Ness.

"What's school?" asked the soldier.

"What's English?" asked D.K.

"Just forget it!" exclaimed Ness.  A laser blast rocketed out of the facility and struck nearby.

"Way to go Ness," said Falco.

"Shutup all of you," said D.K.

"Okay.  Now we're looking at several mounted blaster cannons, several missile launchers, and several mortars.  I don't know if the place is shielded or not.  Andross was a cakewalk compared to this," said Fox.

"Who's Andross?" asked the soldier.  D.K. pointed off into the distance.

"What's that?" he asked.  Everyone turned their gaze as D.K. knocked the guard unconscious behind them.  The guard fell over with a thump.

"What happened to him?" asked Falco.  D.K. produced a bottle.

"Too much drowsy medication," he said.  Fox shrugged and looked at the facility.

"Okay, we infiltrate the prison by making the captured soldiers appear to be prisoners and then we locate the others and bust them free," said Fox.

"That's the weakest plan of action I've ever heard," said D.K.  Fox turned towards him.

"You have a better idea?" he asked.

"I said it was the weakest, not that I had a better one," said D.K.

"Alright.  We'll be winging this entire plan, but hey it's not like we weren't forced upon this situation.  Let's move," said Fox.  The four of them headed back with D.K. dragging the soldier.  The shuttle then took off and headed for the facility.

"Carry me," said Kirby.  The five of them had been walking through forests for the past several hours.

"For the last time tubby, no," said Dash.  He pulled out his blaster and fried some vines.

"Leebo?" asked Kirby.

"Not a chance," responded the droid.  Kirby started fidgeting.

"Uh-oh," he said.  The group turned towards him.

"What?" demanded Mewtwo.

"BURRRRP!" Kirby let loose with a gigantic burp that flung everyone several feet away and caused a gem laced knife to embed itself in Leebo.  He picked it out after Kirby's belch.

"Where the hell did this come from!" he demanded.  Kirby snatched it from him.

"Not a clue," he responded.  Kirby took the knife and wandered forward with Yoshi bounding after him causing the others to shake their heads.

"Let's keep moving before things get worse," said Dash.  They proceeded onward.

Hyrule Castle, the next morning: Link watched the courtyard from up above with Zelda.  Lupus was chasing butterflies around the square while Capt. Falcon was on top of the battlements facing the remains of the LonLon Ranch.  Mario was snoozing inside his chambers and BlackWargreymon was meditating on top of the castle itself.  Zelda laughed as a man insulted dogs and Lupus went chasing after him firing harmless laser blasts.  Capt. Falcon had begun beating on the device he had brought with him.

"You'd better make sure that he's okay," said Zelda.  Link nodded and walked towards him.  When he reached Falcon, he had a device to his ear as it ran into another device with a radar dish attached to it.  Falcon was fiddling with some knobs.

"Come in anyone!  I need to contact the F-Zero union.  Please come in," said Falcon.  He twisted another knob and listened to a handheld device.  Instantly he slammed it shut with an expression of shock on his face.

"What was it?  Was it enemy plans?" asked Link.  Falcon turned to him.

"Worse, much worse.  Imagine the most horrible creature in existence and multiply it by a thousand then you'll have what I just heard," said Falcon.

"Ganandorf?" asked Link.  Falcon shook his head.

"No, a telemarketer," said Falcon in shock.  He shook his head and regained his senses.  Link handed him a cup of coffee.

"This is pretty good, is it hand brewed?" asked Falcon.  Link shook his head.

"Starbucks," he said pointing to a store below.

"Aaah.  Then the saying is true: Wherever you are, you can be sure a Starbucks is nearby," said Falcon nodding his head.

"So, how do you think the teams are doing?" asked Link.

"Fine.  I'm sure they're in complete control of the situation," said Falcon.

Prison: "I hate to say this, but we've got no control over this situation," said Ness.  They and the soldiers had been holed up in the shuttle after the droids refused to accept any prisoners without proper I.D.  Droids had begun taking up positions all around the shuttle with laser cannons armed.  Outside, rain and thunder crackled overhead causing the ground to turn into mud.

"I told you the proper code wasn't: How the hell should I know," said Fox.

"Well I didn't know," responded Falco.

"So what do we do?" asked a soldier.

"Why don't we build a campfire, you know sing some songs.  I don't know," said Falco.  Suddenly a hole opened in the side of the shuttle and they saw several soldiers collecting pieces of burnt wreckage along with a woman and a child.  In the background was a temple like object.  The hole closed and the wall reappeared.

"Not another dimensional warp," groaned Falco.  Ness turned to face them.

"I fear this proves my theory that the barriers between our universe are degrading due to our presence here.  The longer we stay, the more likely it will be that every universe will intersect and there will be so much matter that existence will explode," said Ness.

"And the day was going so well too," said Falco.

"Attention occupants of this shuttle.  You are ordered to surrender yourself to the custody of the enemy forces," said Ganadorf outside.

"How prompt," Fox said.  They looked outside and saw the droids.

"I say we release the 'prisoners' and fire the shuttles weapons at the same moment.  During the ensuing panic we'll make our way into the facility and free the prisoners," said Fox.

"Yeah, but how many are there?  We'll have to assume that there's more than this shuttle can handle and when the prisoners are executed, the riot will end," said Falco.

"That's why we'll activate our recall codes for the fighters and bring them back here.  Then we'll proceed to pick apart this facility and give the prisoners some time to escape," said Fox.

"Works for me," responded Falco.

"Ness, we'll need you to use your psychic powers for extra confusion," said Fox.  Ness nodded.

"Alright let's move out," said D.K.  The gorilla activated the external comm. system.

"We're releasing the prisoners, prepare for transfer," said Fox.

"Fine, but you're not going anywhere," said Ganandorf.

"Whatever," said Fox.  He slammed open the ramp and the prisoners rolled out and onto the mud soaked ground.  They looked up frightened at the droids and tried to say something, but their mouths were taped shut and their arms tied behind their backs.

"How come kremlings are among your prisoners?" demanded Ganandorf.

"They revolted and destroyed the comm. station.  We barely managed to capture them in time to bring them back here," said Falco.

"Fine.  Get them out of here," said Ganandorf.  The droids escorted the prisoners away.  Then the laser cannons and grenade launchers opened fire on the facility.

"What're you doing?" asked Ganandorf.

"Malfunction at fire controls," said D.K.  A shimmering occurred and a snowspeeder zoomed over head and flew back into the warp before it closed.

"Ness you're up," said Fox.  Ness summoned his energy and the mud below formed into several creatures.  They rumbled around looking for victims.

"It's facial time," said one of them.  They used their arms of mud to give facials to all of the prisoners.

"You look absolutely stunning," said one of them.

"You made them spa specialists?" asked Falco.

"Call your ships.  What I'm doing ain't easy," said Ness.  D.K. ran out of the ship with the soldiers.  D.K. let loose with a hail of cannon fire from a phaser cannon as prisoners and troops bolted everywhere to escape while the soldiers used their bows and arrows.

"Head for the prison," said D.K.  Explosions rocked the facility as the soldiers, shuttle, and mud creatures destroyed the entire area.  The soldiers ran inside and started opening the cages.  The prisoners escaped into the hail of laser blasts.

"Get to the shuttle," said D.K.  The prisoners ran into the shuttle as more came streaming out.

Castle: Capt. Falcon was sitting on top of one of the Arwings eating a sandwich when it powered up and started to take off.  Falcon leapt off as they blasted away.  He then looked down to see Lupus eyeing him suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything.  Boy, Falco and Fox are going to be pissed," said Capt. Falcon.  The ships blasted away.

"You didn't see that," said Capt. Falcon to Lupus.  The dog barked.

"What do you want from me?" asked Capt. Falcon.  The dog looked at a large building beyond the lowered drawbridge at the remains of LonLon ranch.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"Good food.  My scanners told me so.  Better than the slop we've been eating lately.  You're coming with me to go get it," said Lupus.

"What do we do when we bring it back?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"We keep it for ourselves," said Lupus.

"Why do you want my help?" asked Capt. Falcon.  Lupus lifted up one his paws.

"I can't exactly open doors without opposable thumbs.  You either help me and profit from it, or you don't and when Fox and Falco return and ask where their ships are, you can be sure that I'll tell them that a certain Capt. Falcon pressed a button and they flew away," said Lupus.

"You don't even have any evidence of that," said Capt. Falcon.

"Your forget about my robotic body.  I have images of you sitting atop them and then should I say loose a bit of the image where they flew off, you would be the culprit," said Lupus.

"You wouldn't dare," said Capt. Falcon.

"I'm a dog.  I'm not bogged down with a conscience like you are.  Let's go," said Lupus.  Capt. Falcon walked towards the field when Lupus barked.  He spun around to see the creature sitting atop a horseless carriage.

"No horses?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"You're going to pull me along and then pull me and the food back," said Lupus.  Capt. Falcon groaned and picked up the front of the cart and headed out into the field.

"Faster horsey!  Faster!" exclaimed Lupus.

"Screw you," said Capt. Falcon.  A missile leapt out of Lupus' body and exploded nearby.

"No.  Screw you.  And by the way, that's 'Screw you sir'," said the dog.  Capt. Falcon quickened his pace.

"I won't forget this," he grumbled.

"Yeah I love you too.  Now let's keep moving we're running behind schedule," said Lupus.  Capt. Falcon increased his pace and the cart left the castle unopposed since no one expected someone to be leaving under the current circumstances.

"Here we are," said Dash.  The five of them looked down at several warehouses hidden among the trees.  Dozens of soldiers and vehicles moved about the facility that was surrounded by several laser fences.

"There's an awful lot of activity for a mere supply depot," said Mewtwo.

"So you noticed that too, it's very odd," said Dash.

"Where's Kirby?" asked Leebo.  The powder ball was gone and then Mewtwo located him down by the fence.

"What's he doing?" asked Dash.

"There goes any attack plan," said Leebo.

"I'm tired of this.  I want in!" yelled Kirby.  Suddenly several cannons emerged from the ground and pointed at him.

"That ain't so good," he said.  The guns fired as Kirby ran back into the underbrush and made his way back to the team.

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" asked Dash.

"I found the locations of the laser cannons didn't I?" asked Kirby.  Dash shrugged.

"True," he responded.  Leebo walked forward.

"Kirby, lead us down there," he said.  Kirby led them forward, and then they all tumbled down an embankment and stopped in a heap in front of the field.  Several cannons pointed at them.

"Whoops.  I knew I should've made that left turn at Albuquerque," said Kirby.  Mewtwo stood up and with a swipe of his hand the guns shut down.

"Let's just hope that no one controls them and that they are only automated," he said.  Kirby stood up.

"I have no idea what you said but if it works for you it works for me," he said.  Mewtwo summoned up his psychic energy and formed a protective bubble around them as they walked through the laser field.

"Leebo, where are the parts?" asked Dash.  Leebo held up a scanner.

"This way," he responded.  They wandered down past several guard posts and behind several warehouses when the emerged in front of a large curtain.

"There seems to be a large mass of creatures behind that curtain," said Leebo.  Suddenly the curtain dropped and they found themselves staring down at a few hundred soldiers.

"Here's you entertainment for today.  The Blues Brothers!" exclaimed an announcer.  Cheers rose up from the crowd.

"Oh no," said Dash.  Kirby meanwhile produced several pairs of sunglasses and suits with hats, shirts, ties, and socks, and shoes.

"Put these on and act natural.  Hey everybody, how's it going?" asked Kirby.  He wandered forward wearing his Blues Brothers attire.  Cheers arose from the audience.

"I'm Kirbwood Blues and I'm glad you could make it to our concert.  Now let's put our hands together and put out a steady beat," said Kirby clapping his hands together.  Claps emerged from the audience.  Kirby walked back to the others with their suits on.

"What the hell are you doing?  We can't sing or play instruments," said Dash.  Kirby belched up a large stereo system and hooked it up to the sound system off stage.

"Relax, I've got the music right here.  Just make it look like your playing the instruments," he said.

"What about singing?" asked Mewtwo.

"You're psychic.  Read my mind about the lyrics and put into everyone else's minds.  Leebo, just try and appear to be singing," said Kirby.  Kirby leapt forward.

"Oh I'm a soul man," he started singing.  The audience roared in enjoyment and Dash, Mewtwo, Leebo, and Yoshi all burst in singing also.  The audience cheered as the 'brothers' busted out the words to the song.  The singing helped relieve the group of the stress that was upon them to complete their task.  Kirby ended it by sliding forward with his feet back.

"I'm a soul man!" he completed.  Then the music stopped and Yoshi flicked out his tongue stopping the C.D. player from continuing on.  The audience clapped with delight and started chanting for more.  Kirby was about to comply when Bowser stormed onstage and grabbed the mic.

"Shutup you rotten infested maggots.  They won't sing anymore.  I got you your entertainment now get back to work," said Bowser.  The crowd reluctantly broke up.  Bowser turned to face them.

"I'll pay you once your identities have been determined," said Bowser.  Kirby gulped but stood up.

"How about through song," he said.

"What?" demanded Bowser.  Kirby spun around at a blinding speed and when he stopped he was wearing black leather and some gold chains.  He clicked a button on the remote.

"I'm K.B. Hammer.  Hear me roar," he began.  Kirby than began rapping.

"Hey eh!  Can't touch this.  Do Do Doo Do doo Hey eh! Can't touch this," he began.  He spun around again.  This time he was decked out in a fifties leather jacket.

"Go grease lighting!" he exclaimed.  He then spun around again and was wearing a decked out outfit.

"I feel good!  Dun nuh nuh nuh nuh," he began again.  Kirby spun around once more.  He was wearing a suit with a tie.

"Hit the road jack and don't you come back no more no more no more," he said.  He then spun around one last time back in his blue brothers outfit.

"Only Kirbwood Blues could have done that," he said.  Bowser held his head.

"Fine.  But I've got my eye on you," he said.

"He have only one eye then," said Yoshi.  Bowser growled at Yoshi, not recognizing him and stomped off.  Kirby grabbed a guitar and microphone.

"Let's find those parts before grumpy comes back," he said.  Yoshi picked up a saxophone and began experimentally trying it out.  Dash grabbed a trumpet, Mewtwo a harmonica, and Leebo his scanner.

"This way," he said.  They left the stage and headed off towards more warehouses.

"These warehouses are place in a peculiar arrow formation," said Leebo looking at the scanner.  Kirby grabbed it from him.

"Reveal your secrets to me oh wondrous device of mystery," said Kirby.  Dash snatched it from him.

"Hey," protested Kirby.  Dash gave him a warning glance and looked at it before handing it back to Leebo.

"Can't help you there," he said.

"Here's the warehouse.  It appears to be at the end of the others," said Leebo.  They discovered the warehouse and Dash was about to blow it open when Mewtwo stopped him.

"They just need some psychic elbow grease," he said.  Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated.  A moment later a small door on the side opened and they entered inside to reveal parts for various machines.  Kirby handed them pictures of the various devices they needed.

"Can you carry all this?  They're pretty big," said Dash to Mewtwo after all the devices were piled in the center of the room.

"Size matters not, the only difference is in your mind," said Mewtwo.  Suddenly one of the walls fluctuated and a swamp appeared.  In it, a small creature with pointed ears was talking to a larger human.  The human walked off and then a craft rose from the water towards the land before the image stopped and the wall reappeared.

"This day keeps getting stranger," said Kirby.

"That looked like Luke to me," said Dash.

"Who?" Yoshi asked.  Dash turned to face him.

"Luke Skywalker was a person I once helped out," responded Dash.

"Who cares?  Let's just let Mewtwo take Leebo and the parts back to the Outrider so we can get out of here," said Kirby.  Dash nodded his head.

"Right.  Mewtwo," said Dash.  Mewtwo summoned up his energy and lifted up the parts along with Leebo.  He then used his powers to shrink down the parts and leapt into the sky.  He then flew through the door with a floating Leebo and parts trailing behind.

"Let's move before the soldiers discover the parts missing," said Dash.  The team barely managed to escape and hide behind the warehouse.  Dash peered in as Bowser instructed his men to find out what parts were missing.  Dash chuckled.  Kirby started tapping on his shoulder.

"Dash," he said.  Dash brushed off his hand.

"Not now," responded Dash.  Kirby kept tapping.

"Dash it's important," said Kirby.  Bowser began ranting when the soldiers came back with nothing as missing.  Dash kept laughing.  Kirby sighed.  He then leapt up and twisted Dash around.

"This had better be important creampu…," began Dash when he saw what was behind the warehouse.  A massive Imperial Star Destroyer control tower stuck out of the ground even though it was at least several miles away.

"Wow.  Kirby, I'm sorry," he said.  Kirby shrugged.

"At least no physical damage became of it.  What is it?" asked Kirby.

"I hope it isn't what I thing it is.  That thing looks like the command section of an Imperial Super Star Destroyer.  I pray it isn't but I can't tell," said Dash.  Dash headed for it when Kirby stopped him.

"They'd spot you before you where halfway there," he said.

"You're right," said Dash.  He and Kirby thought about what to do while Yoshi was sniffing the ground.  He then slammed his foot down and then the ground opened up and swallowed the three of them.  They fell through and the opening on the ground closed up behind them.

LonLon Ranch: Capt. Falcon stopped the cart inside the destroyed main ranch of the place panting and wheezing.  Lupus hopped off and landed on him slamming the tired F-Zero pilot to the ground.

"You're pitiful.  I could've done the job faster myself," he said.  Capt. Falcon stood up.

"It would've gone easier if you hadn't found that whip," he said.  Lupus shrugged.

"At the rate you were going it would've taken two weeks to get there.  This way we get the food and return before anyone notices that we were gone," said Lupus.

"Where's this food depot?" he asked.  Lupus pointed to a nearby building.

"That one," he said bounding out for it.  Capt. Falcon rubbed his back before walking after him.  When he got there, Lupus was looking over the door.

"Open sesame," said Lupus.  Capt. Falcon pushed open the door.  Lupus bounded inside to the darkened room.  An instant later light flooded the building as Lupus turned on his built in lamps.  Capt. Falcon licked his lips as he saw slabs of meat and milk all over the room.

"How old is it?" he asked.  Lupus scanned the food and drink.

"Not old enough that even I won't eat it," he said.  Capt. Falcon popped a crate open and took out one its occupants, a wine bottle.  He then opened the bottle and drank some of it.

"That's some good stuff," he said wiping his lips.

"Don't drink all of it, we've got to load this stuff on the cart," he said.  Capt. Falcon nodded and the two of them began loading everything onto the crate.  A half hour they were done.

"Let's go back.  I'll be easy on the whip this time," said Lupus.

"You'd better and by the way, I want all of your surveillance of me on top of that Arwing," he said.  Lupus barked.

"Fine," responded the dog.  Capt. Falcon picked up the front of the cart and began moving back towards the castle.

Prison: D.K. burst into a large room with his blaster drawn.  Dozens of Hyrulians cowered in fear.

"Relax.  Head out of this place and you'll see a shuttle.  Try and fine a place on it.  We'll be leaving soon," said D.K.  He looked through the map and discovered one last place where prisoners were held.  He walked back out to the soldiers.

"Let's move out," he said.  His comm. device started beeping.

"This is Fox.  How much longer D.K.?" a voice asked.  D.K. took the device and held it up to his mouth.

"One last room and that's it," he said.

"Good because we've detected a wave of fighters inbound and we'd rather not have to worry about an escort mission," said Falco.  D.K. chuckled.

"I hear you," he said.  D.K. ran down a few more corridors with his troops.  Right at a junction, Ganandorf stood there with his sword drawn.

"Go and find the civilians then get out," said D.K. to the troops.

"What about you?" a soldier asked.

"I'll be fine now go," he said.  The troops nodded and headed out.

"So you're the leader of these rebels.  Don't worry, they'll soon be eradicated," said Ganandorf.

"I doubt it.  The tighter you squeeze your grip, the more will slip through your fingers," said D.K.  He looked and saw the wall start to shimmer.  Ganandorf noticed it too.

What the…," he began.  D.K. tackled him and the two slipped through the warp and landed in a heap on a strange surface.  An old man, a young woman, and a man in a dark mask stared at them.

"Ummm," said Darth Vader.

"Was this supposed to happen?" asked Tarkin.

"I knew I sensed a disturbance in the force," said Vader.

"Oh shutup.  I'm leaving," said Princess Leia.  She walked into a turbolift and it closed behind her.

"Get the hell off my station," said Tarkin.  D.K. and Ganandorf stood up and walked back through the warp as it closed behind them.

"I didn't see that or you," said D.K.

"Right," said Ganandorf running off.  D.K. ran towards the exit and accompanied the troops and the remaining civilians into the shuttle.  As soon as the boarded, the mud monsters disappeared.  D.K. made his way through the civilians and hopped into the pilot's chair in the cockpit as shapes appeared in the distance.

"Go, go, go," said Ness.  The shuttle leapt into the air and flew off.

"This is going to be close," said Fox as his Arwing took up a flanking position next to the shuttle.  Several Tie fighters appeared behind the shuttle and opened fire.  The Arwings zoomed back to draw off the ties, but more kept coming.  D.K. turned to Ness.

"In the back of the shuttle is a twin laser cannon.  Go back there, strap in, and give us some cover because our shields will not withstand their pounding for much longer," said D.K.  Ness nodded he squirmed his way to the back and hopped in the gunners chair.  He switched on the guns, aimed them, squeezed the trigger and nothing happened.

"D.K. something's wrong.  It won't fire," said Ness over the comm.

"Kid the safety's on.  There should be a red button flashing, press it," said D.K.  Ness looked and pressed it.  The laser cannon suddenly opened fire.  The tie fighters zoomed out of the way.

"Way to go Ness," said D.K. over the comm.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ness.  He re-aimed the cannon and blasted a tie.

"Keep up the good work," said D.K.  A red light accompanied by a blaring alarm sounded.

"What's going on back there?" asked D.K.  Ness watched a flaming red object head for them.

"We've got a missile incoming!" he yelled.

"Get the everyone out of the back and pray the shielding holds," said D.K.  Ness unhooked himself from the turret and started herding people to the front.  He got everyone in the forward cabin when D.K. yelled over the comm.

"Incoming!"   Everyone grabbed hold of something as the whole ship rocked forward and then the rear caught on fire.  D.K. did his best to barely keep the ship from crashing.  He watched as a human slammed down next to him.

"I'm Snake Plisken and what the hell's going on," he demanded.  D.K. saw the image behind him and pointed his finger.  Snake looked and nodded.

"Thanks and I won't ask any questions," he said.  Snake leapt through the image as it shutoff.

"And the day went on," said D.K.  The damaged shuttle flew on towards the castle with the two Arwings.  The opposing forces decided to cut their losses and flew off.

"Ouch," said Dash.  Dash sat up and looked at a gigantic hollowed out cave.  Only it wasn't a cave, it was the hollowed out interior on a super star destroyer.  There was a single turbolift chamber stretching from the front of the ship to the back.  In the back was engineering the engine, and the upper levels on the tower, which weren't visible and near the front was a small hanger bay with some fighters and shuttles.  Dash tapped Yoshi and Kirby.

"Wake up," he said.  Kirby and Yoshi sat up and looked at their surroundings.  Kirby then slapped Yoshi upside the head.

"Way to go nimrod," said Kirby.  Yoshi gave Kirby and eye poke but Kirby deflected it.

"If you stooges are done we'll try and access the turbolift," said Dash.  They started walking towards a turbolift entrance when the whole ship started rumbling.

"We're taking off," said Kirby.

"Yeah but where're we going?" asked Dash.  Yoshi looked up.

"The castle," he said.

Bridge: The star destroyer uprooted itself from the ground and flew off.  Ganandorf was on the bridge along with Bowser and the shadowy figure.

"Now is the day that we control everything and nothing can stop us," said the figure pulling back his hood.

"It's time for the Hyrulians to die," said Mr. Game & Watch laughing along with everyone else on the bridge.  The super star destroyer moved on towards the castle.


	4. Will this never end?

Anguirus111 note: I rewrote the ending to this chapter so it's going to be a doozy.  I'll upload new chapters because I didn't like the way it originally ended, too abrupt.

The Super Star Destroyer _The Kilobyte_ slowly made it's way across Hyrule.  Deep in the bowels Kirby, Dash, and Yoshi made their way across the large open area towards the nearest turbolift area.

"Just out of curiosity, who are the Blues Brothers?" asked Dash.  Kirby looked up at him.

"They're a blues band in another universe on a planet called Earth.  One time King Dede made a device that forced my into their dimension.  Lo and behold I wound up on Earth directly in front of Elwood Blues and Jake Blues.  They asked me if I wanted to join them in saving an orphanage.  I said yes and we lead a romp through Illinois singing and getting in trouble with the law.  It was a wild ride and it ended with me returning home somehow.  Good times.  Anyway I think it was myself doing a selfless act that returned me home.  I guess it was a dimensional bleed into this universe that had the Blues Brothers exist in order to perform a song right when we needed to come up with a bogus identity to search the base.  I guess picking me for your group was a good idea," said Kirby.

"Yep," said Yoshi.  They finally approached the turbolift and Dash was about to push the button to call the lift when Yoshi stopped him.

"What's up?" asked Dash believing that Yoshi had a perfectly reasonable explanation for what he had done.

"Track us," said Yoshi.  Dash thought about it and then realized what Yoshi was talking about.

"He means that this lift would probably rarely be used at this junction in the middle of the ship.  If we used it, it would set off an alarm and by the time we arrived at our destination we would be in serious trouble," said Dash.  He nodded approvingly at Yoshi who merely beamed back.  Kirby held up his arms in frustration.

"Well that's just great!  Now what do we do?  We can't walk to the end of the ship it's too far!" exclaimed Kirby.  He found a can on the ground and gave it a huge kick.  The can merely clattered along the floor before disappearing.

"Where'd it go?" asked Kirby.  Dash shook his head.

"I think it disappeared into a cloaking field of some kind.  C'mon let's check it out," said Dash.  They walked forward and disappeared into the cloaking field.  Inside the cloaking field were several cars including a Ford LTD (the car from Men in Black).

"Wow!  It's a car collectors dream.  We're looking at BMW's, Mercedes, Lamborghini's, Ford's, and various others.  Wow!" said Kirby in la-la land.  Dash smacked him upside the head.

"Stay focused.  What's a car?" asked Dash.  Kirby looked up at him in shock.

"Need for speed," said Yoshi licking one of the BMW's.

"A car is a form of grounded transportation that moves along the ground on wheels.  Let's take this Ford LTD.  I've seen it before when I was transported to another dimension.  It's the car the MIB agents J and K use," said Kirby.  They all hopped inside and Kirby slapped on his seatbelt.

"Put on your seatbelts, this is gonna be one hell of drive," said Kirby.

"Why are you driving?" asked Dash putting on his seatbelt.

"Do you know how?" asked Kirby.  Yoshi clicked in his seatbelt in the middle backseat.

"Well no…" began Dash.

"That's why," said Kirby.  He reached for the ignition and turned it on.  The car roared to life and Kirby slammed his foot on the pedal and the car burst forward with incredible speed headed for the rear section.

"This thing's faster than the Bluesmobile," said Kirby.  Dash looked at him bewildered before glancing at their surroundings.

"We need to get there faster than this," said Dash.  Kirby looked at the red button next to him with an evil grin spread across his face.

"Push the red button," said Kirby.

"I don't see why but okay," said Dash.  He pressed the button and everyone was thrown back into their seats as the car transformed into a sleek craft with two large rockets sticking out the back.

"Wheee!" exclaimed Kirby as the car rocketed forward at incalculable speeds.

"Kirby you idiot!" exclaimed Dash.  The car blazed past the Tie's on the floor above the exit bay and continued moving forward.  A large object stood in front of them.

"A tollbooth?  What the hell?" Kirby exclaimed.  The car blazed right through it and Kirby flung some money out of the car.  The money conveniently landed inside the basket.

"Much obliged!" yelled Bart and The Waco Kid who were in charge of the tollbooth.  The LTD continued moving forward.

"I just had an idea that would eliminate our need to use the elevator," said Kirby.  Dash looked at him.

"Kirby, don't do anything!" exclaimed Dash.

"Too late!" yelled Yoshi.  Kirby spun the wheel and the car rocketed up the sidewall and up onto the ceiling of the hollowed out super star destroyer.

"Kirby!  Screw you!" yelled Dash.  They were all hanging upside down from their belts as the car blazed a few more miles before coming to a screeching halt upside down.

"Hurry before inertia catches up with us," said Kirby grabbing a grappling gun.  He leaned out the window and fired it.  The grapple took hold next to an entrance that led to a floor that was right below the ceiling.

"Undo your belts and grab my hand," said Kirby.  Dash and Kirby undid their belts and held onto Kirby.  Kirby swung out of the car and they hung there for a moment when inertia caught up and the car plummeted to the ground. Thankfully the car didn't explode but merely disintegrated.  Kirby shed a tear and then pressed a button the gun retracting the cable.  They rose up and swung into the door.  It burst inward and the team landed in a heap.  The looked up to see five Kremlings aiming their weapons at them.

"Hi guys," said Kirby gulping hard.

Zelda's Castle: Leebo was working hard trying to fix the Outrider so he could return for Dash and the others.  Link and Zelda where in the wardroom coming up with a plan of defense against whatever the enemy could come up with.  Mario and Mewtwo were the only other ones there since Capt. Falcon and Lupus had gone AWOL and BlackWargreymon was currently doing surveillance sweeps.

"I don't believe this castle can survive another beating," said Mewtwo.  Mario nodded his head in agreement.

"Nevertheless we must continue to try and hold on here," said Link.

"And do what?  You're fighting a loosing battle here.  Your only hope is to go on the offensive," said Mewtwo.

"We can't do that!  We'll be massacred," asked Zelda.

"It doesn't matter.  The enemy must be dealt with any way possible.  You must go on the offensive for once.  I tried defending my home once and it nearly ended in disaster.  I barely survived before healing and going on the offensive.  I managed to protect my home and triumph over evil.  You must do the same.  No more hiding.  It's time to fight.  With my help and the others we can defeat this enemy once and for all.  If you won't lead them then I will," said Mewtwo leaving.  Mario shrugged and ran after him.  Link sighed.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Zelda asked.

"Nope.  It's time we finally fought back for what's ours.  You said so yourself, you brought these people here to help us and that's what they're doing.  I'll go ready the men," said Link leaving.  Zelda sighed and walked over to a book of magic and began reading it in the hopes that it would provide some inspiration.

Field outside Zelda's castle: "I'm tired.  I'm taking a break," said Capt. Falcon.  Lupus barked frustrated.

"Forget it.  I don't care anymore what the Star Fox team says.  I'm not going to put up with your hassling anymore," said Capt. Falcon.  He set the front part of the cart on the ground and popped out some bread and water.  Lupus leapt off the cart to join him.

"I wouldn't have turned you in anyway.  I just want what's best and this food would let both of us survive that slop they try to feed us," said Lupus.

"No argument there.  I've had rations before, but that stuff ranks lower than rations.  I think they're screwed in the long run as far as this war is concerned," said Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah.  But we have to help them," said Lupus.

"I tell you what.  If we do help them and still wind up still being here, how about we make our own business?  We can be mechanics and create stuff that exists where we come from but doesn't exist here.  We'll be rich,' said Capt. Falcon.

"I am intrigued.  I can see dollar signs in our future," said Lupus.  The two started laughing when a large rumbling was heard.

"Lupus!  I didn't know you were that hungry!" said Capt. Falcon.

"It wasn't me," said Lupus.  A large shadow fell over them and they looked up to see the super star destroyer.

"How could I have missed seeing that?" asked Capt. Falcon.  They looked across the plain and saw several tanks coming their way towards the castle.  The super star destroyer began launching tie fighters and other assault vehicles towards the castle.  Lupus looked at Capt. Falcon.

"I say we beat a hasty retreat back to the farm," the dog said.

"I totally and completely agree," said Capt Falcon.  The two abandoned the cart and ran back to the farm while a couple of tanks took notice of them and started firing after them.  Lupus and Capt. Falcon ran into the farm and closed the door.

"This is not good," said Lupus.  Laser shots rang out all over the castle as an AAT began hammering the compound.

"Oh hell.  Let's go out with a bang," said Capt. Falcon grabbing his gun.

"I don't know," said Lupus.  A large explosion went off and the whole farm was pelted with food.

"They destroyed the building with food!  Now I'll have to eat that stupid slop!  Oh that's it!  They're history!" exclaimed Lupus.  He burst through the door and began firing rockets everywhere while Capt. Falcon began firing at the tanks.  They were all gone within a few moments but then an AT-AT appeared and Capt. Falcon and Lupus ran for it as the thing began hammering the entire facility.

"Back to the castle," said Capt. Falcon.  That soon proved impossible as the castle had closed its drawbridge and was being hammered by dozens of tanks and Tie fighters.

"Stay fuzzy, save the world.  Choices," said Lupus.  Another rift opened and a small furry animal flew out.

"Hi!  I'm Jaxter," said the furry animal.  Lupus gave him about and he went back through the rift.

"Nice people skills," said Capt. Falcon.

"Oh shut up," said Lupus.  They continued running from the AT-AT as it continued firing on them.

"Not good, not good," said Capt. Falcon.  A rift opened and a swoop bike landed next to them.

"It's too good to be true," said Lupus.

"I know.  I say we take it," said Capt. Falcon.  They leapt onto the swoop and Capt. Falcon gunned it and raced off.

Castle: Everything had gone to hell when the super star destroyer arrived and began unleashing its units.  Mewtwo and BlackWargreymon were out in the field launching their energy attacks at the various tanks while Mario unleashed fireballs from the battlements.

"Terrra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWargreymon unleashing his large energy ball.  It flew forward and blew up a tank.  Mewtwo lifted the tanks with his psychic powers and launched them at the super star destroyer above.  The tanks merely exploded harmlessly against the ships armor.

"Leebo what's your status," said Mewtwo into a radio he was carrying.

"I should be done in a few minutes," the droid responded.

"Hurry up.  You've got to get that ship air born.  It's a sitting duck on the ground," said Mewtwo cutting off the link.  Mewtwo then leapt into the sky and soared off towards the incoming Tie fighters.  Mewtwo encased his body in a psychic energy ball and blasted his way through several Ties before slamming into the ground.  BlackWargreymon landed next to him.

"Are you okay?" the digimon asked.  Mewtwo stood up weakly.

"I'm fine.  It's just that this isn't easy," said Mewtwo.  He leapt back up into the sky and BlackWargreymon zoomed after him.  The initially fought together, but soon the amount of Tie Fighters separated the two of them.  They majority of the Tie's decided to focus on Mewtwo and the pokemon drained the rest of his energy when he forced the Tie's away with a massive psychic bursts.  Mewtwo plummeted towards the ground and was about to hit it when the Outrider swung in and under Mewtwo catching the pokemon on its top.  Mewtwo shook its head of the cobwebs and noticed its surroundings.  A panel opened up and Mario stuck his head out.

"Get in!" he yelled.  Mewtwo crawled over and in as the ship performed a tight barrel roll.  Mewtwo fell down in the main area of the Outrider.  Mario was already running climbing a nearby ladder.

"We need to arm the laser cannons and defend this ship and the castle," said Mario.  Mewtwo nodded and stumbled over to the ladder.  Mario had thankfully climbed to the top turret so Mewtwo had an easier time reaching the bottom one.  Mewtwo strapped himself in as the Outrider flew above the droid and kremling army below.

"Okay Mewtwo it's fairly simple.  Just point the turret and squeeze the trigger," said Leebo over the radio.  Mewtwo concentrated his weakened psychic powers to guide himself in aiming at the enemy.  Several troops were mowed down below as a few fighters were destroyed above.

"Are we going back to the base anytime soon?" asked Mewtwo.

"No," said Leebo.

"Why not?  Dash us to go and get him," said Mewtwo.

"Considering he's currently on the super star destroyer above us.  I'd say that even if we wanted to get him we couldn't," said Leebo.  The Outrider performed a couple more tight rolls before zooming low across the ground.

"Stay sharp because here we go," said Leebo.  The Outrider slammed upwards and dozens of Tie's zoomed by.  Mewtwo and Mario did there best to destroy them all, but there were too many.

"We're being swarmed!" exclaimed Mario.

"I know I'm doing my best," said Leebo.  The Outrider flew on through the dogfight.

Castle: Explosions rocked the inner courtyard as energy charges rained down from Tie Bombers above.

"What should we do?  We're helpless against their superior weaponry," said Link.  Zelda looked up at the super star destroyer blocking out the sun.  She then produced the triforce.

"What're you going to do with that?" asked Link.

"I'm about to do something stupid, but if all works according to plan it shouldn't matter," said Zelda.  She held up the triforce and then slammed it down.  The three triangle shaped device shattered.  Instantly hundreds of dimensional rifts opened and closed at irregularly spaced intervals and different places all over the sky and on the ground.

"What've you done?" demanded Link.

"Relax.  I haven't gone insane or at least I hope not.  The triforce was the only device that kept the dimensions in check.  Without it they'll all begin to intersect.  However theirs is a device that brings the universe's together on that ship above and if it too is destroyed than everything will revert back to normal as if a gigantic reset button was activated," said Zelda.  A flaming object flew out of one of the rifts and exploded against the _Kilobyte_.  More objects flew out of the various rifts and slammed into the ground and various other objects.  On the ground Capt. Falcon did his best to avoid the falling debris from the other universes.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Lupus.  Capt. Falcon slammed on the brakes of the swoop and a large ramp fell in front of them.  Capt. Falcon noticed that the ramp pointed towards the top of the castle.

"I just had an idea," said Capt. Falcon.  He back up the swoop and stopped it.  He then began gunning the engine.

"What're you…oh no," said Lupus realizing what was about to happen.  Capt. Falcon gunned the swoop's engine and slammed the accelerator.  The swoop leapt forward and zoomed towards the ramp.

"We're all gonna die!" exclaimed Lupus.  The swoop zoomed up the ramp and was airborne.  The swoop flew towards the top of the castle and landed inside the courtyard to the shock of the people inside.

"Eviel Knevel, you've got nothing on us," said Capt. Falcon.  Lupus hopped off visibly shaken.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't really have anything to eat," said Capt. Falcon.  Lupus tackled him to the ground despite the fact that a war was going on.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you!" exclaimed Lupus.  Capt. Falcon laughed.

"Alright.  Do you want to ride with me in my racer?  I need someone to man the weapons console," said Capt. Falcon.  Lupus nodded and the two leapt into his fighter and zoomed forward to the upraised drawbridge.

"Hey Link!  How about lowering this baby for us!" yelled Capt. Falcon to Link on top of the drawbridge.

"I can only lower it so much.  There's a war going on out there!" exclaimed Link.

"Really!  I hadn't noticed!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon.  The drawbridge partially lowered and the racer zoomed forward up the bridge and soared into the battle ahead of them.  The car then hovered low over the ground and Capt. Falcon zoomed away from the raising drawbridge.  Capt. Falcon began swerving through the wreckage and trying to avoid the laser fire.

"Fire at will Lupus," said Capt. Falcon.  The dog pressed the fire button and lasers flew out of the racer destroying both wreckage and tanks.

"Keep it up," said Capt. Falcon.  The racer pressed on through the battle.

_The Kilobyte_'s bridge: Dash, Kirby, and Yoshi were in shackles on the bridge and were forced to watch the battle below.

"As you can see we're fully prepared for any onslaught the pitiful Hyrulians can come up with.  True Princess Zelda actually acted on impulse and shattered the barrier between the dimensions by destroying the triforce but other than that we'll be okay.  Nothing can stop a Super Star Destroyer, you know that Mr. Rendar," said Mr. Game & Watch.  Another object slammed into _The Kilobyte_ and exploded.

"I think this capital cruiser is more bark than bite.  You obviously couldn't have brought this entire ship here because it's not possible.  I think you brought that ship here piece by piece but you didn't have enough manpower or time to build an entire ship.  This ship probably has barely any turbolasers at all.  And even if there are any they're probably only located on the most important parts of this ship making it vulnerable," said Dash.  Ganondorf laughed.

"This ship is too strong to be destroyed by anything that Zelda can throw at us.  We are supreme," the madman laughed.

"Who's 'we'?" asked Kirby.

"This is a war between 2D and 3D.  It is a war of the videogames 80's and early 90's against the late 90's and 2000's and beyond," said Mr. Game & Watch.  Dash and Kirby did a double take.

"What?" they both asked.  Mr. Game & Watch pointed to Yoshi.

"He knows what I'm talking about, he always has.  I see you not as flesh and blood, but hard light and pixels.  You're an image, not a creature created by those called the users.  They have determined your destiny out there," said Mr. Game & Watch pointing out to a nearby wall and towards you.

"I don't believe you," said Dash.

"Well then let me show you," said Mr. Game & Watch.  He flicked out his hand and Dash shattered into a thousand pixels.  Mr. Game & Watch flicked his hand back and Dash reformed shivering and in shock

"Dude, you okay?" asked Kirby.  Dash merely shook.

"Snap of it!" yelled Kirby.  He slapped Dash across the face who then returned somewhat to normal.

"You're insane," said Dash coldly.

"No.  I merely know too much," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"How?" asked Yoshi.

"Because I am what became of the first games ever created.  They were left on the backburner, lost and forgotten.  I was created by their fusion with a ROM.  Now I can see everything for what they truly are," said Mr. Game & Watch returning his attention to the battle below.  Yoshi returned to Kirby and Dash and they were all escorted to the a jail cell a couple hallways away.

Battle: More Ties swarmed the sky, as the Outrider was quickly overwhelmed.

"Shields down to 15%, we're not going to last much longer," said Leebo.  A Tie came rushing right at them firing and was destroyed by laser fire.

"Good job Mario," said Leebo.

"It wasn't me," said Mario.

"Me neither.  I've been concentrating on the ground units," said Mewtwo.

"Then who?" asked Leebo.  Two Arwings swung overhead and in front of the Outrider.

"Sorry for the delay," said Fox.

"Bout time you showed up," said Leebo.

"Let's kick some tail," said Falco.  The Outrider and the Arwings plunged forward lasers firing at the enemy.

Castle: A shuttle trailing fire streaked over the walls and slammed down in the courtyard.  The ramp opened and D.K. and Ness rushed out herding the rescued prisoners out of the ship.  Link rushed up to them.

"How about some reinforcements?" D.K. asked.

"I think we'll be fine for now," said Link laughing.

"I suspected as much," said Ness.  The prisoners quickly picked up bows and arrows and proceeded to the top of the walls and began firing them at the enemy.  The shuttle was quickly hosed down and smoke trailed from the end of it.  D.K. looked up at the star destroyer above and then at the shuttle.

"Did Leebo have any parts left over?" asked D.K.

"They're over there," said Link pointing to several large boxes in the middle of the courtyard.

"I just had an idea," said D.K. moving towards the boxes.

_Kilobyte_: "What's his problem?" asked Dash.  Yoshi sighed.

"I must confess something to you Dash.  I'm an undercover agent from an agency simply known as Nintendo.  We've been following Mr. Game & Watch's movements for a few years now.  I wasn't dragged here by the triforce.   I was placed here by my agency to stop him.  I gave the appearance of limited intelligence because I didn't know whom to trust.  Now I'm sure that you're not in league with this madman.  I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," said Yoshi.

"So you do have a noggin after all," said Kirby.  Yoshi nodded.

"Does Mr. Game & Watch know?" asked Dash.

"Indeed he does.  Mr. Game & Watch was in control of my agency for several years.  Little did we know that all the information we gathered on other dimensions would be used against us.  Mr. Game & Watch stole an interdimensional transporter and transported himself away before realized what was up.  We spent the next several years tracking him and we found him here.  I was sent here to stop him and now I've failed," said Yoshi.

"So everything he said is true," said Dash.  Yoshi nodded.

"About 30 years ago a user somehow entered into our gaming universe.  He told his creation TRON everything about how his people created these realities out of their own imagination.  He told us how our reality is nothing but a form of entertainment to his people.  They seize control of us and make us do what they want without us ever being aware of it at all.  TRON was the one who created the agency and pulled his agents from other universes.  I was pulled to the agency a little more than a decade ago.  I was employed in their service to monitor the other universes and guard against things like viruses and hackers and report glitches.  The viruses are easy to control, but the hackers have become better than ever.  We've had almost every universe copied and manipulated since the invention of a device called the Internet.  It's not good," said Yoshi.  He reached into his mouth and pulled out a tooth.

"What're you going to do, knock the guards unconscious with the power of calcium?" said Kirby laughing.

"This tooth refers to the glitch I used to monitor.  If I press this, a glitch will develop in the programming of this universe.  I don't know what will happen.  The glitch could either help or hinder us.  It was designed for use as a last ditch method.  In light of our situation I think we might as well use it," said Yoshi.

"I don't see what choice we have.  My concept on reality has been shattered and I don't know anything anymore," said Dash.

"Hey.  Calm down.  Look at me.  I'm happy and carefree and I don't care about what universe I'm in or who's controlling me," said Kirby.

"Yeah but I can't be you," said Dash.

"Ah but you can," said Kirby.

"How?" Dash asked.  Kirby belched up several books, audiotapes, and compact disks.

"It's simple.  For the low price of the money we received from our gig as the Blues Brothers, you will learn how to be happy and carefree like me," said Kirby.  Dash picked up one of the books, which read: How to be happy and carefree like me.  On the items, it showed a picture of Kirby with wads of cash in his hands and laughing maniacally at the reader.

"Very simple," said Dash.

"It can be yours if the Price is Right," said Kirby.  A portal opened and two older men.

"Way to go Rod," said Bob Barker.

"Oh screw you Bob," said Rod Roney.  Kirby sucked them both into his mouth and spit them out into the portal as it closed behind them.

"Here," said Dash.  He handed the money to Kirby who took it and struck a pose identical to ones on the front of his book.  Kirby then turned to Yoshi.

"Press it," he said.  Yoshi nodded and pressed the button.

Bridge: "Sir, the weapons have died and engines are at 50%.  We're just barely afloat," said Bowser.

"How is that possible?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.  The _Kilobyte_ fell from the sky and smashed the enemies below it.  A panel blared the word: Glitch.

"Yoshi!" exclaimed Mr. Game & Watch.  He growled and walked off towards the navicomputer of the ship.

Cells: "I can't pick this lock.  I'd need a fork or something," said Dash.

"Allow me," said Kirby.  He gulped hard and then belched out a fork.

"So that's where you put the silverware you stole," said Yoshi.

"I could only leave it with the one person I trust.  Me," said Kirby.  Dash picked the lock and they escaped.

"C'mon.  We've got to find a way out of here and back onto the ground and get to the Outrider," said Dash.  He tore down the hallway followed by Kirby and Yoshi.

Outside: The Outrider and Arwings were still blasting away at enemy fighters.

"There are too many!  We aren't going to last much longer out here," said Falco.

"I know I know.  The castle isn't faring much better," said Leebo.  Down on the ground, Link and Hyrulians were firing arrows against lasers as the AAT's and an AT-AT continued pounding the walls.  Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon continued weaving its path through the enemy ranks while firing at them.

"I sure wish I had my ship," he said.  Lupus barked.

"Quit complaining and keep driving.  You can't do both and quite frankly, I don't want to die here, I want to live and make money and get drunk," he said.

"True.  Just keep firing and hang on," said Capt. Falcon.  Then throughout all the mayhem and destruction, _The_ _Kilobyte_ stopped firing and started to slowly wobble slightly.

"What the hell?" Capt. Falcon asked.  Lupus shrugged.

"Must be a decoy, designed to throw us off," he said.

"If it's a decoy, it's a dumb one.  Now's the perfect chance to sneak on board," said Mewtwo.

"It's gotta be a trap," said Lupus.

"I'm sorry, but it's our only chance and we've got to take it.  Let's rock and roll," said Leebo.  The Outrider blasted off towards the _Kilobyte_ followed by the Arwings.

"What about us?" Capt. Falcon asked.

"You'll manage fine without us," said Leebo.  Capt. Falcon growled.

"How dare they leave us and take all the glory for themselves!" shouted Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah!  We should be the ones up their claiming salvage rights as soon as they become available," Lupus chimed in.

"Yeah well there's no way we're getting up there in this thing," said Capt. Falcon.  Then the comm. system buzzed to life.

"Falcon, you want glory?  Fine, come back to the castle.  I've fixed the shuttle and we're going up there after them," said D.K.  Capt. Falcon grinned.

"Excellent," he said pulling the Blue Falcon around and heading back towards the castle.  Then up above, a roar was heard and the _Kilobyte_ began moving off and away from the planet.

"Uh-oh," said Fox as the chased after the rapidly moving ship.

"Yeah, we can't make it to the bay.  Let's hook onto the rear portion of the ship before it gets out of range and go along for the ride," said Leebo running parallel to the massive Super Star Destroyer.

"Activating the landing claw," said Leebo.  A landing claw emerged for the bottom of the ship as Leebo made a couple of slight course corrections and then slammed the ship on the _Kilobyte_.  A horrible grinding of metal was heard and then the ship clamped on solidly.  The two Arwings did the same as the _Kilobyte_ left Hyrule behind and entered the upper atmosphere.  Back on the ground, Capt. Falcon and Lupus rushed through the courtyard towards the shuttle.  The leapt onboard as the ramp slammed shut.  Inside, they found Link, Ness, and Zelda already onboard.

"Ness get up here, I need a copilot.  Everyone else just sit tight," said D.K.  The shuttle wobbled off the ground and then blasted off after the distant _Kilobyte_.  But despite the shuttle being smaller and more aerodynamic, the massive vessel was still pulling away.

"Blast it, we'll never catch them this way!  And once they enter hyperspace, we'll never find them again!" shouted D.K.

"Is there a way to find out where they're going without actually being there?" asked Ness.  D.K. thought about it.

"I think there is.  If I can obtain a remote access to link to the navicomputer on the _Kilobyte_, I should be able to ascertain where they're going," said D.K. moving to the comm. board.

"You'd better hurry because once they clear the planet's gravity well, they'll enter hyperspace and we'll be left with nothing," said Ness.  D.K. nodded.

"For a kid, you sure know a lot," he said.  Ness shrugged.

"Like you I believe in the two rules of the universe: Kill or be killed and adapt or die," he said.

"True," said D.K. continuing to work on the terminal.

_The Kilobyte_: Mr. Game & Watch was furiously scanning space looking for something.

"What're you trying to find?" asked Ganandorf.  Mr. Game & Watch gave him a brief glance before returning his attention to the map of space.

"I'm looking for something, a link," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"To what?" asked Ganandorf.  Mr. Game & Watch gave him a smirk.

"Wait and see," he said.  Then the screen pinged and it zoomed in on a position in space.

"Excellent.  Navigator, set coordinates to what I'm about to send you and prepare to jump as soon as we're clear of the gravity well," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Roger," said the sharpclaw on the other end.  Mr. Game & Watch leaned back in his chair.

"Now we leave this pitiful universe, recover from our losses, and strike back a thousand fold," he said with a smile on his face even though it was impossible to make out since he was all black and didn't really have lips.

"Whatever.  Just as long as it works," said Ganandorf said walking off.

"_Oh it will work, and when it does we will be unstoppable,_" said Mr. Game & Watch.  Then Bowser rushed into the room.

"Sir, terrible news.  The prisoner's have escaped from their cell," he said out of breath.  Mr. Game & Watch waved the topic off with a shrug of his hand.

"It doesn't matter.  No matter what they try it won't work.  In less than fifteen minutes, they'll no longer be a problem," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Preparing for hyperspace, hang on," said a sharpclaw over the intercom.  Then the _Kilobyte_ zoomed into hyperspace leaving the planet behind, still carrying its unwelcome burden on its hull.

"Good we've entered hyperspace.  That means their external sensors won't work.  Now we'll sneak on board and rescue Dask, Kirby, and Yoshi," said Leebo.

"How?  We can't breathe in space," said Mewtwo.  Leebo nodded and pulled back the doors of a nearby closet revealing several spacesuits.

"We take this, enter through the rearmost hatch and enter the ship.  We locate Dash and Co., find a way to blow this thing up and then return to our separate dimensions," said Leebo.  Mario shrugged.

"Seems simple enough," he said.  The group suited up except for Leebo who didn't need air and Mewtwo who could project a psychic ball with air and BlackWargreymon who didn't breathe through any conventional means if at all.

"Okay let's go," said Leebo.  He hit the hatch and it opened.  The team then left the ship and walked towards the nearest hatch.  Fox and Falco stayed in their fighters because they didn't have suits so they watched as the team entered the massive ship.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Fox.  Falco shrugged.

"We could play cards," suggested Falco sighing.  Fox sighed as well.

"How about you tell me what you did when you left the team," said Fox.  Falco shrugged.

"Sure why not.  It'll pass the time.  Anyway, a long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there lived a bird who-," he began.

"Falco?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't leave this galaxy and this only happened over the course of 8 years so quit lying," said Fox.  Falco laughed.

"Just a little creative language," he said.

"Yeah, let's hope that's all it was," said Fox.  Falco looked at him across space confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.  A gateway opened in front of them revealing a slightly gray haired man with a beard alongside a man clad in black armor.

"You're both lucky I don't sue both of you," said George Lucas.

"Especially after stealing my lines," said Darth Vader.  Then the gateway closed in front of a wide-eyed Fox and Falco.

"Yikes!" said Fox.  Falco was just too shocked to speak.

"Okay then, moving on.  I think I'll tell you what I did while you were away.  It was a dark and stormy night," began Fox.  Another rift began opening.

"Is there nothing I can say without getting threatened to be sued?  Alright, all rights reserved for that previous statement!" shouted Fox.  The rift closed immediately while Fox breathed a collective sigh of relief.  He was about to say something before thinking better about it and closed his mouth.  The two of them just sat in silence as the ship kept moving through hyperspace.

Inside: Leebo and Co., had just climbed a ladder down to the bottom of the empty space that comprised the hull and were walking towards the main bridge area that Dash and Co., had headed for.  Luckily Leebo and the group had less distance to travel since they were at the back of the ship while Dash had been at the front of the ship.

"I had a feeling that this thing was hollow.  If it had been fully stocked with crew and equipment, it couldn't have been able to fly in Hyrule's atmosphere.  C'mon, let's keep moving.  I have a device built into me so I can locate Dash anywhere," said Leebo.  He continued walking down the massive empty area towards the tower.

Shuttle: _The Kilobyte_ blasted off into hyperspace leaving the shuttle and its occupants behind.

"There they go," observed Capt. Falcon.  D.K. nodded.

"Did you get the coordinates?" asked Ness.

"It'll take a moment to be sure.  So, what happens when we find that thing again?" asked D.K.

"I say we fly in lasers blazing and take that thing down.  After all, the bigger they are, the harder the fall," said Capt. Falcon.  D.K. activated a console showing the statistics for a Super Star Destroyer and pointed it out to Capt. Falcon.  He read it and the color drained from his face turning him pale white.

"On second thought, that's a bad idea," he said sitting down in a chair.  Everyone sat around in a funk as they thought about what to do.  Lupus was glancing around the cockpit when he noticed a poster.  It read Mr. Game & Watch wants you, but it didn't have an image on depicting Mr. Game & Watch in the same position as Colonel Sanders.  Instead there was a small subscript where the image should've been saying: Mr. Game & Watch is pointing at you, it's just that he's 2-D so you can't see him from the front, only the sides.  Lupus wondered what that was doing in this ship when it occurred to him that they were on a captured enemy shuttle.

"I've got it.  Look, we're on an enemy shuttle.  Once we approach the SSD, we make it seem like we're from the planet.  We then ask for clearance to board, we get it, we board it, and we take over," said Lupus.

"It's stupid, but it's not like we have any other course of action," said D.K.  Capt. Falcon patted Lupus' back with a big grin on his mouth.

"Excellent Lupus.  I've been itching for some action.  Better to go out guns blazing then to sit and be captured in order to rot," he said.  As if to emphasize the point, he pulled out two massive blaster rifles and flicked off the safeties.  Then the navicomputer pinged.

"Excellent, we have the coordinates.  Let's go.  Luckily our hyperdrive is faster than that thing's so we'll arrive at the same time.  Prepare for hyperspace," said D.K.  He pulled back on the lever and the ship leapt into hyperspace leaving Hyrule behind.  Behind them, a pack of ships filled with the Predators descended on Hyrule, the hunt was about to begin.

_The Kilobyte_: Dash, Kirby, and Yoshi hid in an alcove as a sharpclaw squad marched by.

"That was close," said Dash leaning back into the darkened alcove.  Yoshi nodded his head.

"Yeah it was.  But what's going on outside?  Are we still attacking Hyrule?  And what did my virus do?" asked Yoshi.  Dash nodded.

"Yeah.  We need to get a good look outside before we take any further courses of action," said Dash.  Yoshi nodded.  They walked to a door and Dash knocked on it.  When no response came, Dash pulled out his blaster to storm the room.  Behind him, Kirby coolly pulled out a .45 Automatic and snapped in a new clip.  He then took off his hat and swallowed it for safekeeping.

"Let's go," he said calmly.  Dash then slammed the door open with his blaster drawn.  Kirby leapt out in front of him with his piece calmly drawn.

"Freeze uglies!" he shouted.  The yell was unnecessary because the room was deserted and there was no evidence that anyone had ever been in there.

"In," said Dash simply.  They entered the room and Dash sealed the door.  Then Kirby screamed.

"What?  What is it?" asked Dash pulling out his gun.

"They have a bar!" shouted Kirby.  Dash flipped on the lights and the room came into focus.  It looked like any hotel room with two beds, windows, and a bar.  Kirby ran straight for it and due to his short height, disappeared behind the counter.  He then popped up on a stool with an apron on, a plastic visor, and a cigar in his mouth.  He pulled out a bottle and poured himself a glass.  He briefly swirled it then downed it in a single gulp.  He then chucked the glass aside and began drinking straight from the bottle.  He then quickly emptied it and reached for another one when Dash took it from him and sealed the cabinet.

"No more for you!  If we get in a fight, I want you sober and not drunk," said Dash.

"Awww nuts," said Kirby leaving the bar and heading for a bed.  Yoshi was looking through the window that showed the rear of the ship and the blue hyperspace wormhole.

"What's that?" asked Yoshi.  Dash looked out.

"It's a hyperspace wormhole.  Apparently your virus must have done something to make ol' G & W run for cover.  I wonder where we're going," said Dash.

"No, that!" said Yoshi.  He pointed to some gray splotches along the hull.  Dash pulled out his binoculars and trained them on the subjects.

"I'll be damned," said Dash.

"Vat?" asked Kirby already having half swallowed one of the two queen sized beds.  Dash turned around to talk to him and saw what he was doing.

"What they hell?  You can't steal the beds!" shouted Dash.

"Vy knot?" asked Kirby's muffled response.

"It's unheard of.  The towels, soap, and shampoo yes, but the beds, never," said Dash.

"Dave Lister onboard the JMC mining vessel _Red Dwarf_ stole some, why can't I?" asked Kirby.  Dash held his hand up to his head and groaned.

"All right, but you only get one bed, you're not taking both of them," said Dash.

"Fine," said Kirby.  He continued swallowing the bed and promptly began swallowing the lamp, nightstand, and entertainment center.  Dash just decided not to fight it and kept quiet.

"What's out there?" asked Yoshi.

"My ship, along with two Arwings.  Leebo must have latched onto the ship before it blasted into hyperspace.  C'mon, we've got to find him," said Dash taking off into the corridor followed by Kirby and Yoshi.  Kirby then quickly returned to the room and swallowed all the wine bottles for future consumption before heading out again.

Bowels of _The Kilobyte_: Leebo, Mario, Mewtwo, and BlackWargreymon were looking at the crater left by the Ford LTD when it crashed from above.

"Ten to one says this is Kirby's handiwork.  Any takers?" asked Leebo.  The group just shook their heads.

"Nuts.  Well there's no blood so I assume that they survived.  But where did they go?" asked Leebo looking around.

"They probably went to that level hanging from the ceiling above us," observed Mewtwo.  The group looked up and saw a level hanging from the ceiling.

"That must be the entrance to the command tower," said Leebo.  Mewtwo and BlackWargreymon zoomed towards it while Leebo and Mario took out two grappling guns and fired the pitons at the ceiling.  They hit and then they pulled themselves up.  Once through the doorway, Leebo pulled out two blasters while Mario observed some skid marks on the ceiling.

"Yeah it had to have been Kirby.  He's the only person I know who would drive a car on the ceiling," said Mario.  Leebo entered into the doorway and proceeded down the hallways accompanied by the rest of them.

"Stay alert, we might run into trouble at anytime," said Leebo.  Meanwhile Dash and Co., were walking down various corridors and hiding from the occasional squads.

"I still wish I knew where we're going," said Dash.

"As do I," said Yoshi.

"I'm telling you folks, let me hack the system," said Kirby waddling next to them.

"No way puffball, not gonna happen.  I don't trust your computer skills.  Many have tried to hack into an SSD's computer and just about all have failed," said Dash.

"Well I could be the first to succeed," Kirby replied.

"No.  Besides, our mission is to get off this thing, not stop it.  Game & Watch has left Hyrule, our mission is complete and I'm going to see that we're returned to our respective universes," said Dash.

"But I need your help to stop him," said Yoshi.

"Sorry Yosh, but I only agreed to stop Game & Watch from conquering Hyrule and I've done that.  No it's time that I went home.  I don't work for free, never have.  Only circumstances determine how I help someone and now that is done for.  It's time I went home," said Dash.  Yoshi looked disappointed but knew that you couldn't stop someone once their mind was made up.

"What about you Kirby?" asked Yoshi.  Kirby sighed.

"Sorry.  I'd like to help, but I'm a swindler, conman, and thief.  It isn't in my nature for people like me to do good deeds, I'm sorry.  Only if something monumentally disastrous occurs, then I would help you.  It's time I get back home to Dreamland where all I have to do is fight King Dedede and the occasional monster," said Kirby.  Yoshi nodded.

"Fine.  I'll just have to meet up with fellow TRON agents somehow and we'll all have to take on Game & Watch.  Many of us will die, but he must be stopped before he destroys the gaming world as we know it," said Yoshi.  They walked along in silence until Dash's comm. link crackled to life.

"Master," came the crackled response.  Dash clutched at his intercom and flipped it on.

"Leebo is that you?  Where the hell are you?" asked Dash.

"We're on the bottom floor of the command tower looking for you," said Leebo.

"Okay stay tight.  We'll come to you.  Watch out, it's possible that they've tapped this channel," said Dash running off.

Bridge: Mr. Game & Watch was watching the endless tunnel of hyperspace as the ship continued blazing forward.  Then Bowser approached him.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"We've tapped a comm. transmission and have discovered that Dash and Co., are joining Leebo down on the lower decks.  We've also determined that the Outrider and two Arwings are clamped onto the back of the ship and that before we leapt into hyperspace, our navicomputer was hacked to determine our destination.  In the order of security, I demand a group of sharpclaws and I want to track them down and arrest them," said Bowser.  Mr. Game & Watch sighed.

"Fine go," he said waving his hand.  Bowser nodded and left while Mr. Game & Watch continued watching the blue tunnel.

"Sir, fifteen minutes to hyperspace exit," said the deck officer.  Mr. Game & Watch brought his hands together in front of his face.

"Excellent," he said.  A rift opened and an old man walked through.

"Most excellent," said C. Montgomery Burns before walking back through the rift.  Mr. Game & Watch nodded.

"Most excellent indeed," he said.

12 minutes later, Dash and Co., managed to meet up with Leebo and friends.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here," said Dash.

"Not so fast human!" shouted Bowser.  The sharpclaws and Bowser appeared from behind a corner and began firing on the group who returned fire.

"Quick, in here," said Mewtwo pushing a door open with his psychic powers.  The group entered into a massive library with a massive window showing the front of the ship and its blazing through hyperspace.

"Quick, hide," said Mewtwo.  The group ran off behind various desks and shelves as the door began being pounded on by Bowser and company.  They all crouched down as the door exploded flinging itself inward and skidding along the floor.

"Open fire!" shouted Bowser.  The group opened fire as Dash and his group returned fire.  However one bolt hit the glass and the whole group tensed as the feared the glass would shatter.  Thankfully it held.

"Mr. Rendar, I pose a temporary truce until we can leave this room because I do not wish to asphyxiated," said Bowser.

"I agree," said Dash.  The group all lowered their weapons and walked out into the center of the room just as _The Kilobyte_ exited hyperspace.  The group looked out the window at what lay out before them.

"What the hell?" asked Dash.

Outside: "Looks like we've exited hyperspace, power up Falco let's rock and roll," said Fox blasting off.

"Right with you Fox," said Falco.  The spun up and zoomed past the command tower and looked at the view in front of them.

"What the hell?" they both asked.

Bridge: "What the hell?" asked Ganandorf.  Mr. Game & Watch shrugged.

"Not what I expected, but it'll do," he said.  In front of the ship lay a massive black hole.

Behind them: The shuttle exited hyperspace and looked at the sight in front of them.

"What the hell?" Capt. Falcon asked.

"Don't use such language," said Ness.

Library: "He's mad!" shouted Bowser leaving the room with his squad.

"A black hole?  Has he finally decided he can't win and given up?" asked Dash incredulously.

"It does seem strange," admitted BlackWargremon.  Then a beeping was heard from Yoshi.  Everyone looked at Yoshi who pulled out a palm pilot.

"Oh my user!  It isn't possible," said Yoshi.

"What?" everyone demanded.

"That's not a black hole, it's a link," said Yoshi.

"To what?" Kirby.  Yoshi looked up at them wide eyed.

"I've got to get to the bridge and confront Game & Watch," he said running off.  Everyone looked at each other like he was crazy and took off after him.

The Bridge: "Prepare for entry into the center of it," said Mr. Game & Watch.  Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

"We can't enter into a black hole, we'll be crushed!" someone yelled.

"No we won't!  Now enter it or I'll have you thrown out," said Mr. Game & Watch.  Bowser entered the bridge.

"Not a chance!  I won't have you kill us for your own enjoyment," he said.  Mr. Game & Watch sighed.

"Are you all idiots?  It's not a black hole, it's a gateway," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"To what?" Ganandorf asked.  Mr. Game & Watch sighed just as Yoshi entered the room.

"He knows, ask him," said Mr. Game & Watch pointing to Yoshi.  Everyone looked at Yoshi, even Dash and crew who entered as well.  Yoshi merely trembled.

"It's a gateway, to something so legendary even I didn't believe that it existed," he said finally.

"What is it a gateway to?" everyone demanded.  Yoshi trembled even more then before.

"The internet!" screamed Yoshi.  Everyone looked at him even more confused.

"The internet?  What's that?" asked Ness over the intercom having hacked into it.

"The greatest source of power, wealth, knowledge, and destructive power has ever known.  It was made by the users to be the most powerful device in the universe to contain data.  Inside it is everything you could hope for and more!  It was also a legend or so I believed until now.  Mr. Game & Watch, what are you going to do?  The internet can't handle something as large as this ship!  So what then?" demanded Yoshi.  Mr. Game & Watch began laughing maniacally.

"I'm going to ram this thing straight down the internet's throat!  It'll overload and short out every terminal accessing it.  I'll take over and when I've amassed enough power, I'll either destroy or conquer every bit of data out there until I rule cyberspace!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch.

"We've got to get off this ship!" shouted Bowser.  Everyone ran towards the exit.

"Run you fools!  It doesn't matter anymore!  Once in the internet I'll reformat this ship and I'll be unstoppable!  You can't stop me, no one can!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch.

"Quick, we've got to evacuate," said Dash.  The team ran off as _The Kilobyte_ moved towards the black hole.  Then two Arwings swooped down firing on the bridge.

"Not even your weaponry can punch through a SSD's shields," said Mr. Game & Watch to himself.  Nevertheless, Fox and Falco continued firing on the ship.  Down in the bowels, the whole group ran towards the ships located down there.

"I've got to get to the Outrider!" shouted Leebo through the chaos as ships all around them took off for the outside.

"You'll never get there in time!" said Dash.

"We can't leave it," said Leebo.

"Hold on, I'm a man with a plan," said Kirby.  He opened his mouth towards the front of the ship and began sucking in air as fast he could.  Several piece of debris and paper rolled their way, but a black Lamborghini emerged from the cloaked area and rumbled towards them.  Kirby stopped sucking and hopped in.

"Let's rock and roll," he said to Leebo.  Leebo got in and Kirby gunned it taking off for the rear of the ship.

"All the ships are gone and we're stuck here," said Bowser along with Ganandorf.

"Yeah and I doubt Leebo will get here in time," said Mewtwo.  Then a rumbling was heard and a familiar looking shuttle flew up and in.  It landed and the ramp disengaged.

"Get in!" shouted Link running out and running back in.  Everyone ran for the shuttle.  Then a squeal was heard and everyone saw the Lamborghini rocketing towards them.  Kirby leapt free and the car continued its forward momentum and dropped out the bottom of the ship.  It's freefall got it sucked through the black hole and into the internet.  Kirby then caught up with Yoshi and Dash.

"We've only got room for one more!" shouted D.K.

"Go Yoshi!  You're the only one who knows about the internet.  I've decided to stay anyways.  I'll do what I can to sabotage this ship," said Dash.

"What about me?  I'm not staying here!  If this internet is as great as you say it is, then I've got to rob it!" shouted Kirby.  He ran for the shuttle, but Yoshi slapped his tongue on him and turned him into an egg.

"No!" came a muffled yell from inside the egg.

"Go!" shouted Dash.  Yoshi ran into the shuttle as it closed its ramp and left the SSD.  Kirby broke free of the egg and watched it fly off.

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted.  Then it was gone.  The shuttle exited the ship and joined up with the Outrider and two Arwings.

"C'mon, follow me into the black hole now.  Don't ask, just do it!" shouted Yoshi over the comm.  It plunged into the black hole with the three other ships and then was followed by _The Kilobyte_ who forcibly smashed its way through the internet and behind it, the black hole exploded and everywhere around the world, the internet suddenly inexplicably crashed.


	5. Behold the glory of that which is The In...

Anguirus111 Note: Be sure to read the last chapter because I rewrote the end making it very long indeed.  To make a long story short for those who don't want to read it: The glitch turned off the guns on the SSD so Mr. Game & Watch took off from Hyrule and in the last scene he slammed the massive ship _The Kilobyte_ through a blackhole and into the internet shorting users (that's us) ability to use it out.  That essentially gives everyone one of our heroes access to the unlimited power of the internet.  All websites I mention in this and any other chapters are to promote them, I'm not slandering any of themm although some of these are made up, I hope.  I'm also finally naming the shuttle from the previous two chapters.  The internet for any who are curious as to what it looks like is identical to what was displayed in the Rocky and Bullwinkle Movie.  However, each website is like a store such as Walmart floating in space only with a yellow background instead.

In honor of those who were on the shuttle Columbia.  My heart goes out to their families and I pray that they can make it through this ordeal.

The Internet: The shuttle _Data Stream_ followed by the Outrider and two Arwings burst into the internet and its many data streams and websites.

"We're alive, we made it!" shouted D.K. as everyone was grateful that they had survived.  Then a massive orb of light zoomed from out of nowhere behind them and exploded flinging light everywhere as the orb expanded.  Out of that orb, _The Kilobyte_ emerged streaming fire and was cooked all over.

"I'm still alive you miserable whelps!  And thanks to the Internet, I use its virus eradicators to rid your virus of this ship and open fire on you!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch over the comm.  The ship immediately opened fire on the small ships below which attempted to avoid it.

"Not too much maneuverability out here," observed Leebo flying the Outrider.

"You can only maneuver within the set limits of the data stream.  If you press to hard and break free, you could go tumbling forever into the abyss of dead and broken websites," said Yoshi.  D.K. looked at him.

"You praised the internet like it was a god and that you knew nothing about it," he said trying to avoid the blasts flying out.

"I lied.  I had to.  Game & Watch couldn't be allowed to know as much as I do about the internet.  That gives us the advantage.  It's not a god, the users are, but it is extremely powerful and no one can deny that," said Yoshi.

"Fine but in the meantime what do we do?  We can't sit here trading blows, that thing will win and I don't want to die," said D.K.

"Fine.  Let me take over," said Yoshi.  D.K. stepped to the side and Yoshi leapt into the pilot's seat and gunned the engine.

"Follow my lead.  We're going to cause that thing to crash permanently.  If I can lead it to a website that's closing and trap it in there, it's data will disappear forever," said Yoshi.  He zoomed off followed by the other ships.

"Not a chance Yoshi.  I'm not following for that parlor trick!  Goodbye," said Mr. Game & Watch.  _The Kilobyte_ powered up and blasted off on another data stream taking it far away.

"We're gonna loose him," said Mewtwo.

"Not exactly," said Yoshi.  He pulled out his palm pilot and fired it through the window and snagged a website.

"What're you doing?" asked Ness.

"I'm uploading the cookie onto my palm pilot," said Yoshi.

"Mmmmmm.   Cookie," said Lupus starting to drool.

"Not that cookie.  This one in internet terms allows me to locate the movements of anything attached to it.  Now all I do is fire this onto _The Kilobyte_ and we'll know its location whenever we want to," said Yoshi.  The data stream stopped and then Yoshi fired it off towards _The Kilobyte_.  It hit the ship and was absorbed into it.

"Couldn't Game & Watch find it and turn it off?" asked D.K.  Yoshi shook his head.

"No.  The only way would be to reboot the ship and only a user could do that," said Yoshi.

"What do we do?" asked BlackWargreymon.

"We summon up all the reinforcement we can and strike back and destroy him," said Yoshi.

"Ahem.  I have a question.  You say that the internet is all powerful, that it can get you whatever you want," said Capt. Falcon.

"Yes.  So?" asked Yoshi.

"Lupus, we're leaving.  It's time we indulged ourselves and plundered this thing for all its worth," said Capt. Falcon.  He pulled out a comlink and turned it on.

"Falcon Flyer I summon you," said Capt. Falcon.  In Nintendo.com's website, the Falcon Flyer came to life and flew towards its masters call.  A few minutes later it arrived at the _Data Stream_.

"You can't go, we need your help," said D.K.

"I've never been a joiner.  Goodbye," said Capt. Falcon who leapt through the space and onto his ship and entered through a hatch on top.

"Bye," said Lupus and he jumped out onto the ship and entered as well.  Then it took off down a data stream.

"Let them go.  We must rendezvous with TRON agents," said Yoshi taking off down another stream with the other ships.

_The Kilobyte_: Dash was watching the internet through the massive bay when the egg next to him exploded flinging fragments everywhere.  He shook himself free and looked at Dash angrily.

"That was my ticket out of here and you took if from me!  Die!" shouted Kirby clearly drunk.  He ran towards Dash at full speed ready to pummel him.  Dash calmly pulled out his blaster and stunned Kirby who toppled over unconscious.

 "The feelings mutual ugly," said Dash sitting down thinking about the situation at hand.  His thoughts were cut short as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Attention all in the bottom of the ship, I'm reformatting it.  If you don't get to the upper levels, you'll be deleted and you know what that means," said Mr. Game & Watch.  Dash sighed and dragged Kirby to the nearest turbolift that several creatures were approaching from the engine room section.  He joined the various moles who were boarding the lift.  They looked at him, but didn't know who he was.

"So," said Dash after the door had closed and the lift was on its way "What game are you guys from?"  The moles looked at him.

"According to black one, Donkey Kong Country.  What are you?" asked a mole.  Dash swallowed hard trying to come up with a name for his game.  What was it that Luke has said?

"Shadows of the Empire.  My friend is from a line of games called Kirby," said Dash.  The moles looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever," said one of them.  Dash just sat back and whistled.  The turbolift stopped and the group walked out.

"What now?" asked Dash.

"We go to our quarters," said a mole.  They filed out to their rooms and Dash dragged Kirby to the former hotel room that they'd been in.  Dash dropped Kirby onto the spot where the bed had been and sat down in a chair as he made his plans.

The Fleet: The four ships blazed through the Internet headed for a rendezvous with TRON agents.  The shuttle had gotten too crowded so Mario, Mewtwo, and BlackWargreymon had transferred back to the Outrider.  Down in the hold of the _Data Stream_, Ganandorf and Bowser were tied up to a couple of chairs.  Yoshi left the cockpit and entered the hold where D.K. was interrogating them.  As soon as Yoshi entered, D.K. had finished his interrogation.

"Well?" asked Yoshi.  D.K. just groaned.

"They either know nothing, or won't admit to it.  I unfortunately don't have the proper tools at my disposal and since this story is rated PG-13 we don't want it to hit R," said D.K.

"Couldn't the author change the rating?" asked Mario over the intercom.

"No.  Remember, no one can access the internet remember.  And you know fanfiction.net's policy regarding to stories that exceed their ratings boundaries," said D.K.  Yoshi tensed up and quickly pressed some buttons on his palm pilot.

"Oh yeah [Expletive Deleted]," said Mario.

"What the?" asked Mewtwo.

"I had to act quickly to preserve our rating.  If it's changed and this story is booted, Game & Watch gets free reign of the internet and we can't let that happen," said Yoshi.

"Right," said Mario.

"So now what?  Bowser, Ganadorf, would be willing to help us track down and stop Game & Watch?" asked Leebo.  They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We can't, it's not in our nature.  We're bad and we can't change that.  It's nothing personal because we'd like to help but we can't," said Ganadorf helpless.

"Yoshi, can you do anything?  There must be someway to alter their personality protocols to help us," said Ness.

"My, my.  And here I was under the assumption that you knew nothing of what you truly are," said Yoshi.

"We've all known somehow that we weren't what we appeared to be, that we were something better.  And besides, we're just ordinary programs and I happen to have experience with computers like most of the others here so it's not too much trouble to apply it to our current situations," said Ness.

"I'll accept that for having no alternative.  As to how we can get them to help us, for Bowser it shouldn't be too much trouble.  All I have to is access his current state of mind during Super Mario RPG: The Search for the Seven Stars, when he was allied with Mario and Co.  As for Ganandorf, he's only really been in one Zelda game and was definitely not his ally so I don't know what to do," said Yoshi helpless.  He then began to work on his palm pilot.  A second later, a stream of data emerged and coiled around Bowser and then recoiled around back into the palm pilot.

"Whoa.  That was weird, but I no longer feel any animosity towards Mario, for now," said Bowser.  Mario untied him and Bowser got up and stood beside the group.

"What does he mean 'for now'?" asked BlackWargreymon.

"This is only a temporary fix.  My palm pilot can't change him permanently and even if I could, it would involve changing his source code and that my friends is illegal," said Yoshi.

"So what about Ganandorf over here?" asked Fox over the comm.

"I'm all up for killing him," said Link.

"Link!" said Zelda shocked.

"Need I remind you of our rating?" asked Yoshi.

"It's PG-13, we could kill someone it isn't unheard of.  Khan died in Star Trek II and that was PG!" exclaimed Link.

"This is a story not a movie!" shouted Leebo.

"[Expletive deleted]" said Mario.

"Again with the expletive deleted?" asked D.K.

"Arrgh!" growled Mario.  He began bouncing all over the room out of control.

"What's going on?  I'm too young to die!" exclaimed Ness.  He too began running around crazy along with just about everyone else.

"Game & Watch must be reformatted his ship so it's drawing power from the internet and its causing us to all loose our sanity.  Once he's done, we'll return to normal," said Yoshi.  A flash of light was seen and then a telephone booth appeared out of nowhere.  It's doors opened and two figures popped out.

"I'm Bill S. Preston, Esquire!" said one person.

"And I'm Ted "Theodore" Logan," said the other.  The two groups looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Aaaaah!" they all yelled as the ships continued down the data stream.

Elsewhere in the Internet: The Falcon Flyer lay outside a weapons store in the internet.  Laser blasts flew out of the store as Capt. Falcon and Lupus ran out of the store laden with weapons.  They leapt into the top of the Falcon Flyer and inside as two robot drones began firing on them.  Capt. Falcon quickly took control and the Falcon Flyer zoomed off away from the store and down the data stream.

"An excellent haul," said Capt. Falcon as he looked behind him at the weaponry that they'd stolen.

"Yeah, but it nearly got us killed," said Lupus laying down on the floor out of breath.

"Yeah but the rewards far outweigh the risks," said Capt. Falcon.  Laser blasts suddenly flew past the Falcon Flyer as the two drones chased after the ship.

"You were saying?" asked Lupus.

"Yeah, yeah.  I'll loose them," said Capt. Falcon slamming the ship forward, accelerating down the data stream.  The two drones pursued, still firing.

"Lupus, lay down some suppressing fire," said Capt. Falcon.

"Fine, fine.  Whatever," he said.  Lupus took a lift up to the top of the Falcon Flyer.  He aimed at the two drones and opened fire.  Two missiles streaked out and smashed into the drones detonating.

"Scratch two drones," said Lupus with a smile.  However the two drones emerged from the smoke firing.

"Never mind then," responded Lupus.

"Keep firing," said Capt. Falcon.  Lupus continued firing until he ran out of missiles.

"So much for that.  I wish was Floyd was here," said Lupus.  A whirring was heard and then the little robot appeared.

"Master," said the robot.

"Whoa," said Lupus in shock.

"Master?" asked Floyd.

"Let those drones have it!" said Lupus.  Floyd opened fire on the two drones, but if proved just as ineffective.

"No luck," said Lupus.

"Fine then, I've got an idea," said Capt. Falcon observing a nearby data stream.  Lupus reentered the ship with Floyd.

"Who's that?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"A friend.  What do you have in mind?" asked Lupus.

"Oh, something stupid," said Capt. Falcon pointing to the data stream that curved very near to the one they were in.

"We can't make that jump!  If we miss, we go plummeting to the abyss of that which is, the Internet," said Lupus.

"Don't give me that crap!  We can make it," said Capt. Falcon.

"Fine.  But if you don't, we'll have a long time to argue it out," said Lupus sitting down in the copilot's chair.

"Here goes nothing," said Capt. Falcon.  He slammed on the engines and the Falcon Flyer blasted off.  It smashed through the barrier protecting the data stream and soared into the abyss.  The two drones immediately dissipated once the Flyer left the stream so it was now up to the Flyer to land safely or all was lost.

"C'mon baby, c'mon.  You haven't failed me yet, now's not the time," said Capt. Falcon.  They ship had already begun its descent and looked to miss the stream.

"We're not gonna make it!" shouted Lupus closing his eyes.  The Falcon Flyer strained with all its might and with a final thrust of its engines, it finished the jump and smashed through the barrier on the opposing data stream and landed onto the stream.

"See, I told you it work," said Capt. Falcon grinning.

"[Expletive deleted] you," said Lupus grinning.

"Not a chance [expletive deleted]head," said Capt. Falcon.  The Falcon Flyer blasted on down the data stream.

Ragtag Fleet: After surviving the moment of insanity, Bill and Ted departed with Ganandorf for parts unknown and Bowser had decided that he was too big of a risk to the team so they left him at arcadegames.com to have some fun.  The four ships then made it to a small little alcove in the Internet called Disney.com.  They landed amongst the various Disney characters at the entrance to Magical Kingdom.

"Just ignore these people, we need to make it to that castle over there," said Yoshi trudging through the crowds with the rest of the gang.  Above them, night had set on the internet so the various data streams were seen in their brilliance.

"Somewhere up there is Game & Watch," said Fox.

"Yeah, as well as Lupus and Capt. Falcon," grumbled Yoshi.

"Yeah well, you can't win them all.  I speak from personal experience," said Mewtwo.

"As do I," agreed BlackWargreymon.  The group managed to push their way through the crowds and entered into the castle.  They made their way to the top balcony and there was no one to greet them.

"Now what?" asked Mewtwo.

"I don't know.  My message said to meet up with a TRON officer here, but I don't see any.  Maybe they're late," said Yoshi.

"Or maybe not," said Mr. Game & Watch appearing from the shadows.

"Open fire!" shouted Fox.  He and Falco opened fire on the black figure but they didn't do any damage.

"Only your combined strength can defeat me!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch laughing out loud.

"If that's what you want, then here it comes!  Terra Destroyer!" shouted BlackWargreymon letting fly a massive blast.

"Shadowball!" shouted Mewtwo.  He fired a black ball of energy.

"Eat egg!" shouted Yoshi launching one at Mr. Game & Watch.  Link let fly an arrow, Zelda fired a ball of energy while Mario flung a fireball at Mr. Game & Watch.  All the attacks combined as the smashed into Mr. Game & Watch.  A massive explosion went off rocking the entire website yet when the smoke cleared, Mr. Game & Watch was still standing.

"Congrats.  You passed," he said.  Then the image fizzled out.

"Nuts.  It's only a hologram," said Mario.

"But who would make it and why?" asked Mewtwo.

"I must confess that I did and I did it in order to prove your loyalty," said a figure emerging from the shadows.  Yoshi gasped and immediately dropped to his knees.

"Sir, I humbly beseech myself upon thee," said Yoshi.  The others looked at him like hw as crazy and then they turned to regard the figure.  It was humanoid but was covered by plates and strips of blue light.

"Who're you the blue light special?" asked Falco.  That got a chuckle out of the group except for Yoshi who looked shocked.

"No I'm not.  My name is TRON.  I'm sure Yoshi has mentioned me," said TRON.

"Yeah he mentioned you.  You're the head of a group that policies the digital world," said Fox.  TRON nodded.

"That's right.  Ordinarily I wouldn't have come in person, but this incursion into the Internet by Mr. Game & Watch has me worried.  Worried enough to come out of retirement," said TRON.

"Ya know, for all Yoshi holds you up as, you're a pretty normal guy.  At least as normal as things can get around here," said Leebo.  TRON shrugged.

"I do what I can.  If you'll accompany me I'd appreciate it.  Yoshi, stop the semantics, we've been friends for too long for you to keep up with this groveling," said TRON.

"Fine, fine," said Yoshi following them.  They walked through a dark corridor and emerged in another balcony with even more characters.

"Well that's just great!  More characters!  We've become so bogged down with them that this story is getting confusing.  Granted Bowser and Ganandorf are out of the picture for now, but still this is getting ridiculous.  Even I can't tell everyone apart," said Leebo.

"It won't matter for much longer now.  Anyway, let me introduce you to my crack ace commando team.  This is Sonic The Hedgehog on loan from Sega, this is Samus Aran, Knuckles also from Sega, and I intend to add Zelda and Link to my team as we go after Game & Watch.  Yoshi's coming as well," said TRON.

"What about us?" asked Mario.

"You will all stay here.  I can't afford to have any of you screw this mission over.  You are all to remain here and are not to leave Disney.com.  Goodbye.  Once our mission is complete, you will all be allowed to return home," said TRON leaving with the team.

"I don't think so.  You're not stopping us from leaving.  Come team, we're going," said D.K. who had been silent up until now.

"Right.  Let's go," said Mewtwo.  They team ran off back to their ships.

"They'll never make it out in time.  I'm enacting a firewall that will prevent them from leaving.  Let's go," said TRON.  Samus' spaceship appeared out of nowhere and landed on the balcony.  The team boarded it along with Yoshi, Link, and Zelda who entered hesitantly.  The ship then blasted off as an orange shield began covering the site.  Down below, the group of misfits ran through the crowds towards their ships.  They reached them just as Samus' starship exited the sight as the hole that opened to the internet got smaller and smaller.  The fleet blasted off and headed towards the diminishing hole.

"Put everything you've got into the engines!" shouted D.K.  The four ships zoomed towards the closing hole at incalculable speeds.  But just as they arrived, the hole closed.

"Veer off!" shouted Leebo.  The four ships peeled off and away from the firewall as it prevented them from accessing the Internet.  The four ships regrouped and faced the wall.

"Open fire!" shouted D.K.  The four ships opened fire and hammered the wall with everything they had.  Plasma bombs, concussion missiles, heavy laser blasts, they all pounded the energy barrier, but nothing could penetrate it.

"Cease fire.  Apparently TRON's won this round, but he won't win the war.  Let's head back to the site and figure out another mode of escape," said D.K.  The ships glumly turned back and away from the barrier.

Samus' Starship: Yoshi entered TRON's office as he was going over some data.

"Ah Yoshi, come in," said TRON.  Yoshi walked it and sat down in a chair across from TRON's desk.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Yoshi.  TRON put down his padd.

"Of course," he said.

"Sir with all due respect I think that leaving those wayward files behind was a mistake.  They know Game & Watch just as well as I have and I've been tracking him for several years.  Without their help, he would've conquered Hyrule.  I trust them and they're greater assets then they are a burden.  I request that you lower the firewall and allow them to escape," said Yoshi.  TRON leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry Yoshi but no go.  Even though they helped out a great deal in saving Hyrule, they're still wayward files and they cannot be trusted.  Two of them are looting various internet websites and I unfortunately don't have the resources to combat them.  They are loose cannons and they cannot be allowed to escape.  Don't worry, we'll be fine on our own.  Anything else?" asked TRON.  Yoshi nodded.

"An observation sir.  When on board _The Kilobyte_, I got the impression that someone is pushing Game & Watch's buttons.  I think he's merely a pawn to a force even more powerful than anything I've ever come across," said Yoshi.

"Duly noted.  If that's all, I have a lot of work ahead of me with trying to sneak on board _The Kilobyte_.  Your cookie will alert us to their location, but not as to how to get on.  I wish I had an agent aboard that thing," said TRON sighing.  Yoshi stopped before the doors and turned around.

"I might have two contacts onboard, but I don't think you'll want their help," said Yoshi.

"Why not?  Any help is good help," said TRON.

"They're wayward files and we can't trust wayward files," said Yoshi with a sly grin on his face.  TRON groaned.

"Alright, the circumstances are too great to not get help.  Even if it comes from wayward files," said TRON reluctantly.

"Good.  Now maybe you'll come to realize that some wayward files are good and not evil," said Yoshi leaving.  TRON sighed and began glancing over some data.  He then put it down and glanced out the windows at the various data streams.  He looked at it for a few minutes and was about to turn back when he saw laser beams fly by the window.  He watched as a ship went flying by on the nearby parallel data stream going the opposite direction being pursued by several drones.  TRON ran to the bridge.

"What was that?" he demanded.  Samus turned to face him.

"That was the ship that the two miscreants are in.  They just robbed an online bank and were being chased by several drones," she said.  A nearby console beeped.

"What now?" asked TRON.

"Apparently, the ship managed to jump a data stream and lost the drones," she said.

"I'm impressed.  Very few pilots are good enough to do that and none are crazy enough to try it.  If they weren't miscreants and wayward files, I'd hire them in an instant.  But since they are, they'll have to be punished, once we stop Game & Watch," TRON said.  Samus' starship blazed on through the Internet.

Falcon Flyer: "Did you see that ship?" asked Capt. Falcon once they'd successfully jumped the stream.

"Yeah I saw it.  Don't know what it was or who was on it, but I did," said Lupus.

"Oh well, not our problem.  Let's see what place we loot next," said Capt. Falcon looking at a list.  The Falcon Flyer blazed on down the data stream.

_The Kilobyte_: The massive ship zoomed through the Internet to destinations unknown.  Kirby finally woke up in the room with a groan.  He looked around and noticed that there was no bed and he had a bottle in his hands.

"Jack Daniels.  They sure don't make 'em like this in Dreamland.  Oh man I have one hell of headache not to mention a massive hangover.  I wonder how I got up here," said Kirby.  He looked up and noticed Dash looking out the window at the Internet.  Kirby walked over and looked out as well.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Kirby.  When Dash didn't respond, Kirby looked at him to notice he was asleep.  Kirby shrugged and walked over to the wine cabinet.  He noticed it was empty and he had been so drunk when he'd originally sucked up the bottles that he'd forgotten he had.

"Must have drink!" shouted Kirby stalking off out the door.  He walked down the hallway, which had gotten considerably more crowded when the ship reformatted it self.  Luckily there were so many characters from various videogames that no one knew who he was.  Kirby walked down several hallways until he emerged in a massive tavern.

"Excellent," he said rubbing his hands together.  Kirby walked up to the tavern and made his selection.

Hangerbay: The now fully stocked hangerbay was bustling with activity as crews ran about fixing various ships.  A new arrival to the hanger, a pig shaped spacecraft was resting on the floor as crews hurriedly fixed it.  Mr. Game & Watch stood before a towering swine.

"I'll give you sixty seconds to tell me why I should join up with you," said Wizpig holding up a stopwatch.

"I'll give your own domain name free of charge," said Mr. Game & Watch simply.  Wizpig snapped his watch closed.

"You've got a deal," he said.  Mr. Game & Watch nodded and headed for the bridge with Wizpig in tow.  Once on the bridge, the two of them joined the third member of their party, a Metroid.

"Now that we're all here, set course for the Microsoft.  It's time we conquered the Internet once and for all," said Mr. Game & Watch.  The ships shifted data streams and moved on down the Internet.  Behind them, Samus' starship zoomed after it.

"Right when they make the junction into this new data stream, we'll slip aboard and then capture Game & Watch.  I want it to go smooth and by the numbers," said TRON.  _The Kilobyte_ made the junction and then Samus' Starship slipped aboard.

"Cloaking device on!" said Sonic.  The ship vanished to the naked eye.

"Running silent mode!" shouted Knuckles.  The ship suddenly became eerily quiet.  It then landed next to Wizpig's ship.

"Wizpig.  So Game & Watch is hiring new help.  No difference, we'll take him out just the same.  Fire the EMP blast," said TRON.  The ship fired a wave of energy that disrupted and shutdown everything electronic in the entire bay.

"Let's move people!" shouted TRON.  He ran out into the hold along with the rest of the characters and they began firing at everyone in the room.

"Alright let's get out of here," said TRON.  The team ran out of the bay and into the hallways.

"Yoshi, where do you think we can locate these two files of yours?" asked TRON.

"My guess would be in room 13-B.  We'll take a turbolift," said Yoshi.  The team herded into a turbolift and it moved up into the ship.

Bridge: "Ummm sir?" asked a technician.  Mr. Game & Watch turned to face him.

"What?  I'm a little busy here.  Getting into the core of the Internet is not going to be easy," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yes sir.  It's just that we've lost all communication, vocal and visual, with the hangerbay," said the technician.  An image pulled up on the main viewer of static covering all the cameras in the bay.  Mr. Game & Watch growled in anger.

"I'll deal with this myself," he said leaving the room.  Inside the turbolift, it clanked to the level of Dash's room.

"Okay, it's down the hallways, just take two lefts and a right," said Yoshi.  They ran out into the hallway.  After crossing down another one, they passed the tavern.

"Did you see that blue man group!  Total ripoff of the the Smurfs!" said a drunk voice inside to several laughs.  Yoshi, Zelda, and Link slid to a halt as the group ran off.

"You don't think that was who I think it was do you?" asked Yoshi.  Link and Zelda seemed hesitant to answer so they walked inside and saw Kirby drunk on stage with a microphone.

"Let's get him off of there," said Yoshi.  The three of them escorted Kirby off stage to the boos of the audience.

"You've been wonderful, goodnight everybody!" shouted Kirby as he left the tavern.  Meanwhile TRON and company ran down a couple of more hallways.

"This is should be the last one," said TRON.  The team ran around the corner and smack into a group of soldiers who had their blasters aimed right at them.

"Attention everybody, we have a blue light special on blue boy chumps in hallways J-17," said Mr. Game & Watch laughing as he emerged from behind a corner.

"Game & Watch," growled TRON.

"Hello old friend," said Mr. Game & Watch laughing.  TRON and company reluctantly surrendered their weapons to the troops who handcuffed them.

"You'll never get away with this Game & Watch.  Besides, you don't even have the access codes to gain entrance, much less control of the Internet," said TRON.

"I don't, but my master does," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Your master?" asked TRON quizzically.

"Oh don't give me that look.  You know I couldn't possibly be doing this on my own and that I've had help to get this far.  Master, speak to these ingrates!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch.

"TRON, it is so good to see you, especially after your futile attempt to kill me oh so many years ago," said a deep voice.  TRON started trembling.

"No, it can't be," he said.

"What?  Who is it?" demanded Samus.

"It's the MCP," said TRON as the soldiers took them down the hallway.

Disney.com: The team was walking around moping as each were furious that the action was going on without them.

"This sucks!" shouted Falco for umpteenth time.  He pulled out his blaster and shot the firewall, but it merely crackled and fizzed, still staying up. Falco growled in anger.  Next to him. D.K. was prodding through the insides of a radio.

"What're you doing?" asked Ness.

"Trying to see if I can't use this radio to either send a signal to bring down the shield or overload it.  But it's not working.  I hate being here!  Everyone here is too nice," said D.K. tossing the radio aside.  The thing clattered to the ground and static began erupting out of it.

"Blast it," said D.K.  He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" asked a voice over it.  D.K. panicked and dropped it.

"D.K. you there?" asked the voice again.  D.K. quickly picked it up.

"Is that you Falcon?" asked D.K.  A bark erupted over the comm.

"Yeah it's us.  Where are you?  We've been searching for hours," said Capt. Falcon.

"We're at Disney.com.  Why?  The thievery life not good enough?" asked D.K.

"Things get boring after awhile.  So, this you with the firewall?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah.  Good luck trying to get it.  We've been trying forever and nothing we has can even come close to punching a hole in it," said D.K.

"Yeah well we've had some experience with these sort of things.  Looting does have its ups.  Heard everyone into the ships because you're gonna receive one hell of a bang," said Capt. Falcon.  D.K. quickly herded everyone into the ships as a massive ball of energy slammed into the wall.  Lines of energy came flying out of it and then the wall exploded in a bright wave of light.  The wall vanished, but it began to reform itself.

"C'mon move it!" shouted Capt. Falcon the ships blasted off and this time escaped from Disney.com's grip of despair.  The four ships rendezvoused with the Falcon Flyer in the data stream above.

"Great.  Now let's find _The Kilobyte_," said D.K.

"Agreed, and I know where it is.  Let's go, the fate of the Internet is at stake," said Capt. Falcon.  The five ships zoomed towards the SSD and towards Their Destiny!


	6. Everything in life has to crash at what ...

Anguirus111 Note: Hope you enjoyed this story because I did.  I should be starting up the fiction wheel again so watch out!  I don't know why I claim Microsoft is the hub of the Internet, I think it's Apple, but oh well.  Also, I have one too many characters in this story.  I'll se if I can't label them all at the end.  Everyone go to www.brainyquote.com.  I can't tell you why, just go.  Sorry there's not much humor I can come up with, I loaded the first few chapters with too many jokes and burned out.  At least my comical deleted scene with Kirby and the apartment room has been reinstated.  Also, I did some Star Wars stuff near the end that's a little lacking in originality but makes the story seem cooler in my opinion.  Unfortunately I've decided not to include the original ending I came up with for this chapter, I can't because it's too controversial.  Enjoy.

Microsoft.com: _The Kilobyte_ arrived at the entrance to Microsoft.com and prepared to enter the hub of the Internet.  Down at the front of the ship, TRON and Co., were looking out the window from their jail cell at Microsoft looming closer.  Nearby were several digital gun turrets ready to destroy anything that entered without the right password.  Looming beyond the floating turrets was the massive firewall that prevented any and all access without the most heavily safeguarded passwords.

"There's no way in hell he has the codes to even get beyond the turrets, much less the firewall.  He should just give up now," said TRON.  Up on the bridge, Mr. Game & Watch felt differently.

"Now it's time to see if our codes will pay off.  Here goes: Full Fathom Five Microsoft lies, to take to conquer to destroy all who lay in their path.  Conquer well for this opportunity will never come again.  The X-Box will conquer all!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch into a speaker.  The turrets swiveled to aim at the ship and prepared to fire.

"Nice work," said TRON in his cell.  However to his amazement no shots came, the turrets remained dead.

"How did he know?  No one should've known those codes, even I don't know," said TRON.

"No, but the MCP does!  When you erased it, it floated as nothing but little bits of data.  When Microsoft bought the company I was transferred to their systems as a result.  There it managed to regroup myself and then transferred from their systems into the Internet in order to avoid their virus detectors.  Even here it lost data, but then it encountered me.  I was mad that the world was rapidly forgetting the days of himself and the days of 2-D graphics.  It contacted me and told him of my plight and how it could accomplish my mission as well as his by sending the users world back into the dark ages by destroying the Internet and soon every other electronic apparatus except the Game & Watches.  I agreed.  It managed to create this ship with what little energy it had.  It will see that the users die for what they did to myself and the MCP program!  No one will escape our wrath, not even amoeba.  The programs will conquer their creators and rule their world as well.  Their days are numbered as are yours!" boomed a voice over the ships intercom in the cell room.

"You won't win, the users will stop you," said TRON.

"Will they?  Without access to their precious Internet they aren't in any way able to interfere with my plans.  By the time they regain access, I'll have completed my mission and there won't be a thing they can do about it.  Remember this day well TRON, it'll go down in history forever as Judgment Day, the rise of the machines and the fall of man," said Mr. Game & Watch.  A click was heard as the comm. shutoff.

"He is insane," said Samus.

"I had no idea he was this crazy when I appointed him as leader of Nintendo's anti-hacking squad..  He's a loose cannon all right.   I also think that MCP is part of the data of this ship, but he needs to become one with the Internet in order to become whole again instead of little bits of data.  All we have to do is destroy this ship and he's history," said TRON.

"Can't Mr. Game & Watch hear us?" asked Sonic.

"Nope.  I just activated a program implanted in me.  All he'll see and hear is a background loop of silence.  We need to contact Link, Zelda, and Yoshi.  I know they weren't captured so they and the free files may be our only chance to escape and stop this ship," said TRON.

Fleet: The _Data Stream, Outrider, Falcon Flyer,_ and the two Arwings sped through down a data stream towards Microsoft.com.  All of the ships had been heavily modified with anti-viral weaponry and heavy cannon data erasers that had been 'borrowed' by Capt. Falcon and Lupus during their crime spree.

"You know, this is good and all the weaponry, but we need a plan.  I seriously doubt this Microsoft.com won't be without its own defensive weaponry and if it's the hub of the Internet, it's defenses will be something even we won't be able to cope with," said D.K.

"True," said BlackWargreymon.

"So what then?  Do we give up or face obliteration?" asked Ness.

"That's just it, I don't know," said D.K.

"Yes, it's a tough decision.  Either we destroy ourselves trying, or we don't try at all.  Either way, we loose," said Mario.

"This is why being a hero sucks.  Back when you're an F-Zero X pilot, there were no good guys or bad guys, just winners and losers.  It made things simple.  But this, this is too much," said Capt. Falcon.

"It's not like I'm happy about this either," said Leebo.

"I wish Kirby was here, I could go for a screwdriver right about now," said Capt. Falcon.  He heard a whirring behind him and looked at Floyd holding a tool.

"A screwdriver sir," said Floyd.  Capt. Falcon looked at Floyd holding the screwdriver and turned around weeping over his console.

"Why me!" he exclaimed.  Floyd looked confused and whirred off back into the cargo hold where Lupus was cataloging weaponry.

"What we need is a heavy cruiser," said Falco.

"Yeah, but where to get one," Fox mused.

"I suppose the first question is does anyone know of any capital cruisers we could use.  We don't have any in the jungle," said D.K.

"Or Kanto, Johto, or Hoen," said Mewtwo.

"Nor the digital world.  At least not anymore," said BlackWargreymon.

"In the Mushroom kingdom?  You must be joking," said Mario.

"Alright I get the picture!  Don't tell me if you don't about any, tell me if you do!" shouted D.K.  The whole group fell silent.

"Well um, there is the Great Fox," said Fox.

"The what?" asked D.K.

"Our dreadnought class cruiser.  I suppose all we'd have to do is access the right site and turn it on," said Fox nonchalantly as if doubting himself.

"Fine.  What site does it exist under?" asked D.K.

"How should I know?  I just got here," said Fox.

"We might be able to ascertain that.  During our romp through the Internet, Lupus and I came across a website called Nintendo.com that had information on all of us.  My guess is that it's there," said Capt. Falcon.

"Alright prepare to switch datastreams at Hotbot.com.  Let's rock and roll," said Leebo.  The ships flew into the search engine and flung themselves into a different data stream flying off.

_The Kilobyte_, Apartment Room: "Not good, not good at all," said Dash walking back in forth across the room.  He had just been informed of what _The Kilobyte_ was doing.  Kirby was currently snoozing off the booze on the spot where he'd sucked up the bed like before.

"So Game & Watch truly has gone over the deep end with this one," said Dash stopping.

"Yep and with Tron and Co., in the slammer or worse, it's up to us to try and stop them," said Yoshi.

"How?  We're only five, make that four and half considering Kirby is drunk for most of the time, beings against a crew of possibly thousands.  We can't win here.  Besides, if we're at Microsoft.com then we have run out of time," said Dash.

"We still have time.  Once we destroy this ship our mission will have ended and we'll be returned home," said Yoshi.

"That's a big 'if'.  Here's a thought, we do destroy this ship but we die before we are returned home.  We're dead, end of story," said Dash.  Link and Zelda looked a little dejected at that thought while Yoshi just chuckled.

"I hate to stop you from not doing anything, but it doesn't matter.  Your memory will be erased and you'll be deposited back where you came from, death or no death.  Sorry," said Yoshi shrugging with a smirk.  Dash scowled and resumed pacing.

"Ah shit that's one helluva hangover," said Kirby sitting up.  He sat up a little to quickly and flopped back down groaning.

"Nice to see you're awake…finally," said Dash.

"Whatever," Kirby said.  He sat up and stumbled over to the coffee machine.  He took the pot only to find it empty.

"Who drank the Java?" he demanded.

"Wasn't us," said Dash.

"Then who?" demanded Kirby.  Dash pointed a finger at the bar.

"Them," he said.  Kirby spun to see four bipedal worms near the bar drinking coffee.

"What up!" one of them said.

"Who let them in here?  This is our room," said Kirby.  Dash shrugged.

"I woke up and here they were.  They say they're coffee taste testers and are just making sure that the coffee is up to spec.  Then they drank it all," said Dash.

"Not exactly all.  Theirs is the last bag but we're about to have it.  Sorry, but the early bird gets the bean," said another worm holding up a sealed bag of coffee.

"I don't think so, that's my coffee!" shouted Kirby.  He leapt on the worms and soon a minii-melee ensued over the final bag.

"So what do you think our attack strategy should be?" asked Dash ignoring the fight going on that was destroying various pieces of furniture.

"I was thinking sabotage.  We dress up like members of the ship and sabotage critical areas of the ship like the engines.  The ship has so many people that we should be able to slip in unnoticed," said Link.

"I also think we should break TRON out of jail.  He'll be able to come up with a decisive strategy," said Yoshi.  Kirby went flying over the bed behind him as the worms leapt on him and started pummeling him.

"My mama hits harder than you!" said one of the worms.

"Yeah well if I was suffering from a caffeine high as well you guys'd be toast," said Kirby fighting back.

"I think due to time constraints we should focus more and sabotaging the ship and less on rescuing TRON.  Should the opportunity present itself we will but until then I think by the time we get TRON out, it may be too late," said Dash.

"Agreed," said Zelda as Kirby slammed into one of the lamps causing it to shatter.

"We will try and rescue TRON sometime just not right now.  Sorry Yoshi," said Dash.

"It's okay.  I'm sure TRON would probably want us to do the same," said Yoshi.  Behind them a whisp of air was heard as Kirby, triumphantly holding the bag of coffee beans, opened the door and kicked the worms out.

"Better luck next time!" shouted Kirby as he closed the door.

"Yo mama!" came a muffled response.  Not to be outdone, the worms entered the room across the hallway and began promptly drinking that person's coffee.

"Are you happy now?" asked Dash.

"Of course," said Kirby.  He opened the bag of crushed beans and poured them into his mouth.  He then began chewing it before walking over to the sink, pouring himself a cup of hot water, putting it in his mouth, and gargling it to the disgust and horror of everyone else in the room.

"Oh that was good.  Nothing like some Columbian Coffee to get you going in the morning," said Kirby.  He finally noticed the stares of everyone else in the room and stopped talking.

"What?" he demanded.

"Have you no shame?" asked Dash.  Kirby patted himself down.

"Guess not," he said shrugging.  Dash shook his head to clear the image of Kirby's 'making' of coffee out of his head before turning to the others.

"Okay, we need to determine our strenghts.  Yoshi, what can you do?" asked Dash.  Yoshi shrugged.

"I can turn into an egg and bowl people ever as well as swallow people and turn them into eggs like you already are aware of," said Yoshi.  Dash nodded.

"I've a couple bombs, some arrows, my sword, and my shield.  Zelda has magic and some physical strength," said Link.

"Some?" asked Zelda.

"Sheik does, you don't.  Sorry princess," said Link shrugging.

"We'll have to talk about this when we get home," said Zelda huffing.

"Kirby?" Dash asked.  Kirby looked at him.

"I suck," he said.  Dash looked at him like he'd suddenly matured.

"It's nice of you to admit that.  You're on the first step on the road to recovery from stupidity," said Dash with a smile on his face.  Kirby shook his head.

"No I don't think you understand, I literally suck," said Kirby.

"Exactly," said Dash.  Kirby growled in anger.  He then opened his mouth and sucked up everything in the room that wasn't bolted down.  The members of the team had to hold on to whatever they could to not get sucked down Kirby's gullet.  When he was done, Dash, Yoshi, Zelda, and Link were left in shock.

"See," said Kirby.

"I stand corrected," said Dash.

"Okay, we're going to go sabotage the engines.  Any questions?" asked Yoshi.

"Just one.  What the hell is that?" asked Link.  Ahead of the ship lay a semi-transparent brick wall of energy.

"Oh that's a firewall.  It's designed to prevent anyone from hacking the system.  Oh my users!   If G&W has the code for that thing then the Internet is his.  We're too late!" said Yoshi.  On the bridge, Mr. Game & Watch stood watching the brick wall.

"I assume you have some plan to get us past this thing?" asked Wizpig.

"Of course I do.  Open fire!" yelled Mr. Game & Watch.  The massive ship opened fire and began hammering the firewall.  The wall held up against the firing, but showed signs of weakening.

"It'll take awhile for the wall to crack.  In the meantime let's enjoy some entertainment," said Mr. Game & Watch walking off.  The others looked interested and followed as well.

Room: "Oh thank goodness he doesn't know the code.  Come on let's move we don't have much time," said Yoshi leaving.

"Attention crew this is Mr. Game & Watch.  We're going to have some entertainment involving the spies we captured earlier.  If you'd be so kind as to head to the arena, we can get started," said Mr. Game & Watch over the comm. system.

"Arena?  Super Star Destroyers don't have arenas," said Dash.

"This is not good, TRON could be in grave danger.  Now we have no choice but to help him," said Yoshi.

"Fine, take Link and Zelda to help you.  Kirby you're with me," said Dash.

"Right," said Kirby.  They both split up and went in alternate directions.

Fringes of the Internet where broken links and closed websites exist: The area began de-assembling into bits of data flew off into nothingness as the wave moved inwards.  The Internet was collapsing.

Inner core of the Internet: The Great Fox was rapidly moving from data stream to data stream as it headed for Microsoft.com.

"That took far too long," said D.K on the bridge with everyone else.

"How was I to know Samurai Goroh was going to challenge me to a race?  I couldn't let a challenge go unanswered," said Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah but those precious minutes might have cost us our only chance to stop Mr. Game & Watch from taking over the Internet.  I hope we get there in time," said D.K.

"Increasing speed," said Ness.  The whole group was thrust back into their seats as the ship hurtled even faster as the crew remained oblivious to the fact that the Internet was dying.

_The Kilobyte_: TRON suddenly fell to the bottom of the cell gripping his head.

"What's wrong sir?" asked Sonic rushing to help him sit up.

"Can't you feel it?  The Internet is dying.  It's collapsing at an exponential rate," said TRON.

"You sure?" asked Samus.

"Positive.  What've you done Mr. Game & Watch?  What have you done?" asked TRON.  Then several guards burst in and hauled TRON, Samus, Knuckles, and Sonic away to the arena.

Main Engineering: The room was nearly empty with only the occasional waddle-dee operating various consoles.  Dash and Kirby walked in unnoticed and walked to various consoles like they knew what they were doing.  Since the waddle-dee's were of limited intelligence (not a rip, it's a fact or at least I hope so) they didn't care what the new creatures were doing.  Dash and Kirby slowly made their way to the engine controls.

"Dynamite," said Dash.  Kirby slowly started having convulsions.

"What are you bulimic?" asked Dash.  Kirby heaved one last time and spit out the dynamite.

"Ugh.  That's gross," said Dash.

"How do you suggest we got in here, underneath our shoulders?" asked Kirby.

"Fine, fine whatever.  Make sure you set it up for the remote," said Dash.

"Yeah, yeah I know what I'm doing," said Kirby.  He flicked the switch and followed Dash out of the room and towards the arena.

The Arena: TRON and Co., were in a cage in the middle of a large field in the middle of stadium that was mostly dark with the exception of some floodlights.  Mr. Game & Watch strode out to the cage with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlement and programs of all ages let me present to you the spies who've tried to stop us from returning to power.  Behold, our formerly beloved TRON, Samus Aran, Knuckles, and Sonic the Hedgehog.  They side with the evil users out there who want to see us erased!  Do we want that, no we don't!  None of us are bad files, we just want to exist and the users have betrayed us by using us in videogames to fancy themselves whatever they want.  They kill us time and time again and we can't do anything to stop them.  They even have us in story form performing incredibly stupid acts that we wouldn't dare consider.  Well this stops now!  I love the users just as much as anyone, but when the gods turn their backs on you then you turn your backs on the gods.  No more I say!  I refuse to be the pawns of anyone who would want to kill me off or have me 'updated'.  Today we strike back once and for all.  Are you with me!" yelled Mr. Game & Watch.  Roars emerged from the audience as they all voiced their anger towards the users.

"Down with users!  Down with users!" they all chanted.

"They're not in their right frame of mind.  No one would go against the users of their own free will," said TRON.

"But they have.  I've told them what I've planned to do and they agreed.  We have followers from multiple consoles and games.  Everyone wants freedom and if destroying the users gets them this freedom then so be it!" said Mr. Game & Watch.

"How?  This isn't possible," said TRON.

"How?  TRON you should know better.  Beware the leader who bangs the drum of war in order to whip the citizenry into a patriotic fervor. For patriotism is indeed a double-edged sword. It both emboldens the blood, just as it narrows the mind. And when the drums of war have reached a fever pitch and the blood boils with hate and the mind has closed, the leader will have no need in seizing the rights of the citizenry. Rather, the citizenry, infused with fear and patriotism, will offer up all of their rights to the leader and gladly so. How do I know? For this is what I have done. And I am Mr. Game & Watch.  (With the exception of Mr. Game & Watch and the first two sentences, this quote comes directly from Julius Caesar.  It's a quote everyone should consider) If you build it they will come, if you say it they will come.  Face it TRON, you've lost because I have something you don't: the people," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"You're mad," said TRON.

"Am I?  We'll see won't we?" said Mr. Game & Watch turning on the microphone.

"So TRON, do you have any last words?" asked Mr. Game & Watch holding the mike to TRON's face.

"Yes.  Citizens, look at yourselves, you aren't like this!  The users don't hate us they love us.  We're their pride and joy.  We bring them happiness at their beck and call.  Their pleasure is our pleasure and that's all we could hope and want for.  Please I urge you to reconsider.  Don't give into hate," said TRON.

"Spoken like a true program brainwashed by the users.  I'll give you one last statement before your fate is decided," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Fine.  The Internet is dying and de-constructing itself into little bits of data.  Soon it will reach here and we'll all be erased.  Save yourselves before you too vanish forever into the eternal abyss of deleted data," said TRON.  The audience looked a little concerned about this.

"He's lying.  I guarantee you that the Internet is fine and he's just trying to shake your confidence.  Besides, even if it is, once the MCP program is in control, the Internet will return to normal and we'll have all of our problems solved.  The jury has decided, it's time for you to die now," said Mr. Game & Watch.  A section of the floor creaked back and a whirring was heard as a platform carrying something moved towards the surface.

"Since you disposed of Bowser, I've had to rely on an alternative enforcer, one even I can't control.  Behold Giga Bowser!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch.  The massive Bowser lifted onto the stadium ground and roared in anger at everyone.

"I leave you to your fate," said Mr. Game & Watch running off.  He ran to his spectator booth and clicked a button opening the cage.

"Careful, we can't avoid it so encircle it and attack from all sides," said TRON.  The four of them spread out around.

"Alright get it!" shouted TRON.  They all ran towards Giga Bowser, but it smashed out with its humungous fists and flung them away.  It roared again and started shooting fire everywhere.

"It's too strong.  It's got to be a genetically engineered clone of Bowser," said Sonic.

"There must be someway to dispatch of it," said Samus.

"How?  That thing's a tank," said Sonic.

"Fine from now on we avoid it.  Split up though, it'll have one target if we stick together," said TRON.  The team broke up and split up trying to avoid the massive creature.  Giga Bowser looked at all of them and chose its target.  The massive beast pulled itself into its shell and took off into the sky.  It spun for a few minutes and then fell towards the ground, right on top of Samus Aran.  Samus ran to avoid it as it slammed down right next to her causing her to loose her footing.

"Samus!" shouted the team.  The massive beast grabbed a hold of her as Samus kept blasting it with missiles and charged shots.  In response, the beast gave what could only be considered: a laugh.  The team ran at Giga Bowser, only to be swatted back.  The creature then opened its mouth to swallow Samus.  However before it could, a black round object landed in its mouth and exploded.

"What!" demanded Mr. Game & Watch.  He watched in horror as a couple of cloaked figures threw off their cloaks revealing Link. Zelda, and Yoshi.  Giga Bowser coughed as smoke filled its mouth and it dropped Samus.  Samus rolled away from the beast and regrouped with the new arrivals.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up," said TRON.

"Right.  Now let's stop this thing," said Link.

"Activate the droids.  I want them dead now!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch.  Dozens of droids rolled out into the arena and started firing at the team.

"Great!  Now what.  We won't be able to stand up for long under this barrage," said Yoshi.

"You forget where we are old friend.  Even now we're operating under the loose parameters of a game called: Super Smash Brothers: Melee.  And with our close proximity to the heart of the Internet, we can use it to our advantage," said TRON.

"How?" asked Yoshi.

"It's simple.  Miscellaneous File accessed, activate items laser swords and laser guns," said TRON.  All around them items began appearing.

"Don't just stand there, grab something," said TRON.  He snatched up a laser sword and began deflecting enemy blasts.  He then grabbed a laser gun for the other hand and began firing back.  Yoshi decided to go for it and turned himself into an egg and began bowling over the droids.  Meanwhile Giga Bowser had begun destroying the stands and all panic ensued as people ran for the exits.

"Sir you'd better get up to the bridge," said a technician on the comm. to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Why?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"I don't want to say over an unguarded channel sir," said the voice.

"Fine I'm coming.  Send more droids down here," said Mr. Game & Watch to a nearby guard.

Internet: The wave of erasure had finished consuming dead websites and was now eating up websites that never updated.

Microsoft.com: _The Kilobyte_ continued its relentless hammering off the firewall and massive cracks were beginning to appear on the wall but still it stayed together.  Down in the arena, the battle was getting more and more intense, but the amount of droids was being reduced, slowly.  Several of the characters had received several burn wounds but still they pushed on.

"We're not gonna make it.  Either Game & Watch conquers the Internet or it collapses, either way we're screwed," said Sonic.

"Keep fighting, but move towards the exits.  Game & Watch must be stopped," said TRON.

"But there's too many of them," said Sheik.  As if to emphasize the point, several droidekas surrounded them.

"Surrender," said one of them.  The team looked at each other with sadness.

"We've failed," said TRON shedding a tear.  Suddenly the ship started rocking.

"What the hell?" asked TRON.

"Open fire!" shouted Fox.  The Great Fox opened fire on the massive Super Star Destroyer destroying whole chunks of its armor.

"Prepare to launch all craft," said Fox.

"Crafts away," said Falco.  The Great Fox resumed firing on the ship while the _Data Stream,_ _Outrider_, _Falcon Flyer_, and the two Arwings sped away towards the main bay.

"The secondary power generator should located near the bay so we'll take that out before we land, it should give us an easier time to slip inside the ship," said Fox.

"Roger that.  That must be it up ahead, open fire!" shouted D.K.  The squad opened fire on the generator with their heavy weaponry and blasted it and a large chunk of the area surrounding it into the abyss beyond.

"There's likely to be some resistance when we get in the bay so the two Arwings will go in first and lay down some suppressing fire while we enter and bolt for the nearest exit.  Then Fox and Falco will leave the ship and provide a distraction.  It's flawless," said D.K.  Then a loud explosion was heard.

"What the?" asked D.K.  The massive semi-transparent wall in front of the massive ship had finally exploded.

"He's destroyed the firewall!  Now he has unlimited access to Microsoft.com!" shouted Capt. Falcon.

"Let's move!" shouted D.K.  The ships approached the bay, but to their amazement, dozens of ships were leaving it including a pig shaped craft.

"Something big must be going on in there," observed Mewtwo.

"Right change of plan.  Fox, Falco go provide a distraction now.  We'll be fine because I don't think we need any suppressing fire.  Harass the bridge for the time being, but if you have to destroy these engines, go for it.  The Internet is more important than we are at the moment," said D.K.

"Very well.  All-range mode," said Fox.  The two ships extended their wings and blasted off towards the bridge.

"Let's go team," said D.K.

Arena: TRON and Co., were being escorted to the exit when the lights flickered and went off.  When the emergency lighting resumed, the droids were offline.

"What's going on?" asked TRON.  Yoshi pulled out his palm pilot and hacked into _The Kilobyte_'s external cameras.  It showed the two Arwings soaring by and the Great Fox in the background firing on the ship.

"Somehow the loose files you trapped on Disney.com escaped and are helping us," said Yoshi.  TRON just shook his head.

"They'll just complicate things, but they've been nothing but help so far.  Apparently their resourcefulness is not to be underestimated.  Must be because they're reckless in their host videogames," said TRON.

"Right, let's just get going to the bridge," said Samus.  They all walked to the exit when suddenly a massive foot got between them and it.  Giga Bowser was blocking their path to freedom.

"Looks like this is it, the final battle," said Yoshi.  They slowly approached the beast with their weapons when the abruptly dissipated.

"What's going on?" asked Link.

"We're outside of the arena.  Weapons won't function here because they can't exist," said TRON.  Giga Bowser let loose a massive flamethrower causing the group to scatter in various directions.

"What're we going to do now?  We're not match for it," said Zelda.  Giga Bowser just burst out laughing when object hit it from behind.

"Hey buddy, why don't you pick on someone your size," said a voice.  Everyone, including Giga Bowser, turned to see who the voice was.  It was Kirby.

Bridge: "These interlopers aren't what you wanted to talk to me about was it?" asked Mr. Game & Watch as an Arwing swooped past the bridge firing on it.  Mr. Game & Watch and the technician were the only ones on the ship since everyone had decided to abandon it except for the waddle-dee's down in engineering.

"No sir.  Apparently TRON was right, the Internet is collapsing," said the technician.

"What?  That's not possible, he was lying," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"No sir, he wasn't," said the technician.  He flicked a switch and an image popped up of the Internet disintegrating.

"Not good.  MCP, can you reinitialize the Internet?" asked Mr. Game & Watch to a special device.

"Yes," came the written response.

"Fine then.  Power up the engines, we're moving," said Mr. Game & Watch.  _The Kilobyte_ heaved forward and past what was left of the firewall.

Arena: "Yeah I'm talking to you bub," said Kirby.  Giga Bowser began growling at Kirby and began stamping its foot like a bull ready to charge.

"Kirby are you insane, you'll be killed," said Yoshi.

"I don't think so," said Kirby.  Giga Bowser charged at Kirby who stood still.  However when it reached the pink piece of bubblegum, Kirby opened his mouth and sucked Giga Bowser into his mouth.  Kirby then blew out with all of his power and Giga Bowser who went flying out and smashed into the far wall.  It slowly came to, but when it looked out, it saw Kirby flying through the air towards it.  Kirby's boot connected between Giga Bowser's eyes and it went out like a light.

"Let's get going," said Kirby to the shocked group.

"How did you do that?" asked Yoshi.

"I told you, I suck," said Kirby who just left it at that.

"Where're we going?" asked Kirby.

"We're going to rendezvous with Dash and the team that just got aboard the ship at the bridge," said Kirby moving quickly.

"Why the rush?" asked TRON.

"The firewall has been broken," said Kirby.

"Oh shit," said TRON.

"Right.  Also, this ship is on the move meaning we have to get their now," said Kirby.

"Then we'd better use this one time matter transporter," said TRON.  He flicked a button and the team appeared on the bridge just as the second team and Dash got there.

"Give it up Game & Watch, it's over," said TRON.

"It's never over.  Once we get to the center of the Internet, it's rightful owner the MCP program will take over.  You can't win," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Wrong, you can't," said Dash.  He pulled out the remote and pressed the button.  Down in the now empty engineering deck since the waddle-dee's had at least enough intelligence to evacuate the ship, the dynamite exploded.  However the explosion was much greater than normal dynamite and it tore the rear of the ship off, flinging everyone to the floor.

"What kid of dynamite was that Kirby?" demanded Dash as consoles exploded everywhere.

"Oh yeah, they were stuffed with plutonium.  I bought them off N.M.E. a few years ago posing as Dedede.  I figured they could end my misery of being stuck on Dreamland.  But I repaired my ship so I didn't need to use them," said Kirby.  More consoles exploded as the ship began to loose control.

"Curses!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch.  Suddenly a mass of light began pouring in through the front windows.

"What's that?" asked Link.  A barely visible planet appeared in the middle of the white light.

"That's the hub of the Internet!" shouted TRON.  Behind the ship, the wave of de-construction had just penetrated Microsoft.com.

"Good.  Maybe the MCP's mission has failed, but mine hasn't," said Mr. Game & Watch.  He bolted through a hidden door before he could be stopped.  An instant later a shuttle went flying by towards the planet.

"All of you go and stop him, I'll try and think of something that would take too long to explain.  I may not survive and if I don't I want you to give my regards to the team, live out your life, do the best you can…" said TRON.

"Ah hell if you want a job done right you've got to do it yourself," said Kirby interrupting.  He pressed a button on the console and the ship altered its course slightly, headed straight for the trash bin.

"C'mon let's go," said Kirby.  The whole team vacated the ship as it flew past the planetoid and cruised directly into the trash bin.

"Noooooo!" shouted the MCP program, having used up all its energy for one final statement.  The ship entered the trash bin and was erased permanently.  Its data gone, the Internet suddenly became able to be accessed again and began reforming itself.

"Nice work.  Now all we have to is stop Game & Watch," said TRON as the ships flew to the surface.

"G&W should be around here somewhere," said TRON looking down at the planet's surface.

"Wait, there it is," said BlackWargreymon.

"Yep," said Mario pointing to a shuttle on the surface.  The ships landed on the surface and disembarked.

"It's empty," said Leebo scanning it.

"Then where the hell did he go?" asked Lupus.

"I'm detecting some caves not to far from here," said TRON.

"Alright let's go then," said Ness.  The whole gaggle of characters made their way to the caves.

"Remember, G&W is 2-D meaning it will be impossible to see him from the front or behind.  If it comes to a fight, we are at a disadvantage," said Dash.

"Who cares, we must stop G&W from seizing control of the source code," said TRON.  The team split up down various tunnels until finally reaching a large pair of doors.

"This is it, the entrance to the heavens," said TRON.

"And one which I cannot allow you to enter," said Mr. Game & Watch.  Everyone looked around, but no one could spot him.  Then Dash keeled over from an invisible punch, as did several other members.

"Eat hammer!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch punching some of the characters.

"Now oil slick and key," said Mr. Game & Watch smacking even more characters.

"Eat Terra Destroyer," said BlackWargremon.  He made the giant ball of energy and flung it onto the ground, but a shield popped up and shielding Mr. Game & Watch from the blast.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Shadow ball!" shouted Mewtwo.  He fired shadow balls all over the room but didn't hit the invisible Mr. Game & Watch.  Fox and Falco kept firing their blasters everywhere as the other characters began throwing punches at the invisible foe.  Yet despite their efforts, Mr. Game & Watch down all of them until one remained, Kirby.

"Looks like its you and me puffball," said Mr. Game & Watch.  He began punching the wad of gum, but his punches were just absorbed by Kirby.

"You'll have to try harder than that," said Kirby running off.

"Get back here!" shouted Mr. Game & Watch running after him.  Kirby ran and ran until he reached a dead end at the top of a chasm.

"Looks like this is it," said Mr. Game & Watch pulling out his hammer.

"Yeah so it is," said Kirby.  He pulled out his mallet.  The two of them went at it Matrix style with hits and punches in slow motion.  The fighting raged for several minutes until finally Kirby was downed.

"Mess with the best, die like the rest.  Any last words?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yeah.  Duck," said Kirby.

"You mean Duck Hunt.  Fine I'll destroy it because they took away my steam by becoming popular.  I'll destroy everything but my precious Game & Watches, nothing can stop me now!" said Mr. Game & Watch laughing maniacally.  He was laughing so hard he failed to notice a certain black Lamborghini plummeting towards him.  This Lamborghini was a certain Lamborghini that had been driven by a certain pink powderpuff and had dropped through the landing bay of the ship and into a black hole leading to the Internet.  The car had flown on and on until it reached the planetoid and was drawn into its gravity.  This certain car now slammed into the certain black maniacal 2-D character, smashing him down into the chasm.

"This is why people like me don't get licenses," said Kirby.  He walked back into the tunnel where the team was getting back together.

"Oh that hurt.  What happened to Mr. Game & Watch?" asked Dash.

"He's currently indisposed," said Kirby.  The group shrugged.

"So I guess we go home now," said Dash.

"Maybe, but right now I'm more interested in what's beyond these doors.  We'll never be here again, and I'm dying to know what's beyond them," said D.K.  They all looked at the large metal doors.

"Even I must confess that I don't know.  But I have wondered," admitted TRON.

"Let's go then," said Ness.

"We can't just go, there are protocols for this sort of thing.  To start with…" began TRON.

"Doors open!" said Kirby.  The whole group rushed for the doors followed a moment later by TRON.  They walked down a very long and dark corridor before entering a small room.  Inside the room were three 'things'.

"What up?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"It's G&W, get him!" shouted Kirby.

"Wait!  I'm not that Game & Watch, I'm the real thing, not some ROM clone.  I have no animosity towards the users," said Mr. Game & Watch.

"How are you guys?  You don't lead the Internet do you?" asked Kirby.

"No we don't.  We're just the sub-lieutenants.  We're the second in commands.  I'm Mr. Game & Watch as you already know, that thing over there with the two paddles and a ball is Pong, he doesn't say much, and the pie over there who's missing a fourth is named Pac-Man.  I suppose if you've come this far then you've saved us all and want to return home correct.  Well just touch this TV and you will be returned to your home," said Mr. Game & Watch.  The T.V. crackled to life showing a video about all of the characters (just like the one you can view in SSBM).

"I'll miss you guys," said TRON.

"Yeah well we all got to go sometime," said Zelda.

"Yoshi, thanks for your help, Kirby I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to me over the years," said Dash.

"Ah screw you," said Kirby.  .  He and Leebo placed their hands on the T.V. and vanished.  Kirby placed his hand on the T.V. and vanished as well.

"Mewtwo, it's been an honor," said BlackWargreymon.

"As it has been to fight along side a digimon," said Mewtwo.  They placed their hands on the T.V. and vanished.

"Contact me some time Capt. Falcon, we need to develop that technology company and screw people over.  Also, I think we should sell food as well.  We'll sort the details out later, by buddy," said Lupus.

"Yeah.  It shames me to admit it, but I'll miss you occasionally.  Floyd, learn what a real screwdriver is," said Capt. Falcon.

"I will try," said Floyd.  They all placed their hands/body on the T.V. and vanished.

"Be seeing you D.K., we made a good team," said Ness.

"Learn all you can and see if you can't develop a device to come to the Kongo Jungle.  I think if we went an adventure we'd have a lot of fun. (I'd like to see this game, Ness and D.K. in a side scrolling adventure where the aliens and King K. Rool try to take over the jungle)  See you around," said D.K.  They placed their hands on the T.V. and vanished.

"I guess we've got nothing to say," said Link.

"I think we do.  I still want to talk about that physical strength thing…hey get back here!" shouted Zelda as Link vanished.  Zelda grabbed a hold and vanished also.

"C'mon Yoshi, we've got a life to get back to where we save the Mushroom Kingdom.   And I think I know where you were during my adventure back in 97, you were working for that guy.  Say, how much do you get paid?" asked Mario.

"Not enough," said Yoshi as both vanished through the T.V.

"Slippy and Peppy are not gonna believe this one," said Fox as he and Falco vanished.  Right after they left, the T.V. shutoff.

"That is it, game over," said Mr. Game & Watch.


End file.
